72 Stunden oder Wenn Kessel umkippen
by HermioneMalfoy2010
Summary: Was passiert wenn Hermione und Draco zusammen einen Zaubertrank brauen müssen, Neville den Kessel umstößt und sich die beiden für die nächsten 72 Stunden nicht voneinander trennen lassen?   Lest selbst
1. Unfall

Ich hasste diesen Tag.

Heute war Freitag, eigentlich einer der besten Tage der Woche, aber nicht heute. Mal abgesehen davon, dass heute der 13. Mai war goss es schon die ganze Zeit wie aus Kübeln und wollte kein Ende nehmen. Noch dazu hatte ich das Gefühl mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden zu sein; der Tag konnte ja nichts werden.

Da ich zu allem Glück auch noch verschlafen hatte, kam ich nur dazu einen Apfel zu frühstücken und musste dann auch schon zur Zaubertränkedoppelstunde mit den Slytherins. Etwas abgehetzt kam ich vor dem Klassenzimmer an.

„Hey Mione, wo warst du denn beim Frühstück?" Ron und Harry standen bei Dean Thomas und hatten sich über Quidditch unterhalten bis sie mich entdeckten.

„Hab verschlafen", nuschelte ich in meinen Apfel und stellte mich zwar zu ihnen, hörte aber nicht zu, da sie bereits wieder über das beste Besenmodell stritten. Stattdessen ärgerte ich mich über die Verspätung von Professor Slughorn. Ich hätte doch noch was Richtiges frühstücken können.

Kurz darauf wurde die Klassenzimmertür von innen geöffnet und wir gingen hinein.

„Bevor ihr euch setzt, wartet bitte einen Moment. Ich möchte heute eine neue Lehrmethode ausprobieren. Ich habe hier kleine Kärtchen auf denen je ein Wort drauf steht. Jeder von euch zieht ein solches Kärtchen und sucht sich einen Partner, der das passende Wort auf seinem Kärtchen hat. Die Wörter stammen aus Muggelmärchen. Jedes Paar soll in der heutigen Stunde einen Trank zusammen brauen, die Zutaten stehen an der Tafel. Fangt jetzt bitte an." Als Slughorn geendet hatte, ging ein Raunen durch die Klasse.

Mich kümmerte es nicht so sehr, sollte ich mit einem untalentierten Schüler zusammen kommen müsste ich halt die ganze Arbeit selbst erledigen. Aber mit dem, was dann kam, hatte ich im Leben nicht gerechnet.

Auf meiner Karte stand Cinderella. Das hieß wohl, ich musste meinen Märchenprinzen finden - oder meine gute Fee. Harry und Ron hatten den Froschkönig und Schneewittchen gezogen, Dean Rapunzel und Neville Rumpelstilzchen. Am Schluss hatte jeder seinen Partner gefunden und ich hielt Ausschau ob noch jemand alleine war. Fragend schaute ich Professor Slughorn an, als plötzlich die Tür aufging.

Da war also mein Partner, mein Märchenprinz. Als ich allerdings sah wer es war, sank meine Laune noch tiefer. Vor mir stand kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy. Na klasse, toller Prinz.

„Ah, Mister Malfoy, beehren Sie uns auch? Sie arbeiten mit Miss Granger zusammen, die Zutaten stehen an der Tafel."

Ungläubig starrte Malfoy mich an und ich starrte zurück.

„Aber Professor, das können Sie doch nicht machen!"

„Mister Malfoy, reißen Sie sich zusammen."

Malfoy grummelte, warf mir einen eisigen Blick zu und marschierte arrogant wie eh und je zum letzten freien Tisch. Ich trottete ihm hinterher, stellte meine Tasche ab und war auch schon wieder auf dem Weg zum Zutatenschrank.

Heute war echt nicht mein Glückstag. Warum musste Slughorn auch ausgerechnet heute merkwürdige neue Lehrmethoden ausprobieren? Aber was hatte ich auch Besseres erwartet? Ich war eigentlich nicht abergläubisch, aber Freitag der 13. hatte es immer in sich. Gebrochene Knochen waren da keine Seltenheit.

Nachdem ich alle Zutaten zusammen hatte kehrte ich an unseren Tisch zurück. Malfoy hatte sich auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt und kippelte nach hinten,

„So machst du das gut, Granger. Das ist Arbeit für welche wie dich." Der Hohn quoll praktisch aus ihm heraus.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht fällst, Malfoy, sonst muss noch die Mama kommen und auf das Aua-aua pusten", keifte ich zurück.

„Lass meine Mutter da raus! Sonst hast du bald keine mehr, genauso wie dein kleiner Freund Potter."

„Fangen wir einfach an."

Ich hatte keine Lust mir die Note von diesem Volltrottel vermiesen lassen, daher ging ich nicht auf die Sticheleien ein. Wir arbeiteten stillschweigend und schafften es als Erste fertig zu werden.

Ich hatte gerade meine Probe abgefüllt, als ich das ungute Gefühl hatte, dass gleich etwas sehr Unschönes passieren würde.

Und mein Bauchgefühl hatte Recht behalten.

Der arme Neville wollte gerade aufstehen um sich ein Probenfläschchen zu holen - sein Trank war mal nicht explodiert - als er über seine Schultasche stolperte und gegen unseren Kessel fiel. Der Inhalt ergoss sich über Malfoy und mich und hinterließ einen zartrosa Schimmer auf unserer Haut und unserer Kleidung.

Nachdem die erste Verwirrung vorbei war und die Zaubertranküberreste beseitigt waren kam mir eine Frage in den Sinn: Was war das verdammt noch mal überhaupt für ein Zaubertrank? Anscheinend stellte sich Malfoy die gleiche Frage: „Was war das für ein Trank?"

Slughorn hatte den Namen nicht genannt und er stand auch nicht an der Tafel. Ich schaute mir die Zutaten noch mal genauer an und schluckte.

„Malfoy, ich glaube wir haben ein Problem."

„Ach ne, darauf bin ich auch schon gekommen."

„Ich weiß, was das für ein Trank ist."

„Dann spuck's schon aus!"

„Wir haben einen sehr starken Magnetismustrank gebraut. Je nachdem wie gut der Trank ist, können wir uns wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage nicht weit voneinander entfernen."


	2. Die ersten Stunden

Malfoys erste Reaktion war es, fluchtartig nach hinten zu springen - was keine gute Idee war. Ich wurde durch die magnetische Kraft auf ihn drauf geschleudert und wir kippten gemeinsam nach hinten um. Mir blieb zwar die Luft weg, aber wenigstens war ich weich gelandet. Mehr oder weniger zumindest - schließlich konnte ich seine Muskeln durch sein Hemd spüren.

„Hey Granger, nicht so stürmisch, wenn ich bitten darf!" Er grinste mich frech an und zog erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Verdammt sah das sexy aus.

Argh Hermione, was zum Teufel denkst du da?

Ich rappelte mich auf und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an: „Mach das nicht nochmal, wir können uns vielleicht höchstens einen halben Meter weit entfernen, wenn überhaupt."

Malfoy war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und war keine zehn Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Er beugte sich noch weiter zu mir und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Bist du dir sicher, dass ich das nicht nochmal machen soll? Es hat dir doch bestimmt gefallen, oder?"

Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich ihn einfach weggeschubst, allerdings hätte es in diesem Fall unschön geendet. Also hielt ich ihm einfach den Mund zu.

Mittlerweile war auch Slughorn auf uns aufmerksam geworden und kam zu unserem Tisch.

„Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, was ist denn hier los?"

Malfoy entfernte sich von mir, nicht viel, vielleicht 20 Zentimeter, aber ich spürte bereits ein Kribbeln.

„Neville ist gestolpert und hat dabei ausversehen unseren Kessel umgeworfen und jetzt sind wir magnetisiert."

„Nun ja, das ist äußerst ärgerlich. Sie beide sind normalerweise die Klassenbeste, daher gehe ich davon aus, dass dieser Trank äußerst wirkungsvoll ist. Er wird wohl bis zu 72 Stunden andauern. Es würde länger dauern das Gegenmittel herzustellen, von daher müssen Sie beide wohl oder übel die nächsten drei Tage zusammen verbringen. Sie verspüren ein Kribbeln, wenn sie sich zu weit entfernen, am einfachsten wird es für sie sein, wenn sie sich berühren. Ich werde Ihre Hauslehrer informieren. Und jetzt sollten Sie auf die Krankenstation gehen. Poppy soll euch untersuchen. Und die anderen", wandte er sich an die Klasse, „sollten langsam fertig werden. In zehn Minuten ist die Stunde um."

Murrend machten wir uns auf den Weg. Und anscheinend hatte es da jemand ziemlich eilig. Ich musste beinahe rennen, um mich nicht zu weit von ihm zu entfernen. Das Kribbeln auf meiner Haut wurde immer stärker. Merkte er das nicht auch?

„Mensch Malfoy, jetzt warte doch auf mich!", schnaufte ich. Ich hasste Sport.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen griff er nach meiner Hand. Urplötzlich war das Kribbeln verschwunden.

Im Krankenflügel sprach Madam Pomfrey ein paar Zaubersprüche über uns und entließ uns dann recht schnell wieder.

Da es sich nicht lohnte noch für die letzten zehn Minuten zum Unterricht zu gehen, machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Große Halle. So war es zumindest von mir geplant. Malfoy allerdings wollte unbedingt noch in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Problem an der Sache war, ich durfte ja eigentlich gar nicht wissen, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins liegt, geschweige denn wie man rein kommt.

Malfoy schien daran keinen Gedanken zu verschwenden, musste er auch nicht, wie mir schnell klar wurde.

Kurz nachdem wir die Kerker betreten hatten, wusste ich schon nicht mehr wo wir waren. Andauernd Bogen wir ab und irgendwann hatte ich das Gefühl wir würden nur im Kreis laufen. Schließlich blieb Malfoy vor einer glatten Steinwand stehen.

„Umdrehen!", befahl er knapp und ich tat grummelnd wie geheißen. Ein bisschen Freundlichkeit wäre doch angebracht, immerhin würden wir das ganze Wochenende aneinanderhängen.

„Kannst dich wieder umdrehen."

Als ich wieder neben ihm stand war die Wand verschwunden und gab den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins frei. Malfoy zog mich hinter sich her und ich schaute mich interessiert um. Als Harry und Ron hier waren musste ich ja im Krankenflügel weilen, aber sie hatten damals nicht untertrieben.

Staunend blieb ich stehen und besah mir alles genau. Durch die Decke schimmerte mattgrün das Licht des Sees und tauchte alles in die Farbe der Schlangen.

Anders als im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum sah alles hier kühl, edel und verdammt teuer aus. Statt bequemen Sofas standen schwarze Ledersessel vor dem Kamin.

Bevor ich mich weiter umsehen konnte, wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen – allerdings dieses Mal nicht von Malfoy.

„Was macht dieses Schlammblut in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum?", schrie Pansy. „Draco, was fällt dir bei Merlin noch mal ein? Wie kannst du nur?"

„Hast du denn nicht mitbekommen, was vorhin in Zaubertränke passiert ist? Unser lieber Draco hängt fürs gesamte Wochenende an Granger und sie müssen sich berühren…" Blaise lachte amüsiert und zwinkerte Pansy vielsagend zu. Das war zu viel für sie und sie stürmte knallrot im Gesicht davon.

„Aber mal im Ernst, Draco, musst du sie unbedingt hier reinschleifen?"

„Was hätte ich denn sonst mit ihr machen sollen? Sie draußen stehen lassen, so dass wir beide auf einer Seite der Wand kleben?" Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tja, also ich fände das recht amüsant …." Blaise lachte.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zog mich hinter sich her in seinen Schlafsaal. Auch hier sah alles viel wertvoller aus.

„Wie stellst du dir eigentlich die heutige Nacht vor?" Malfoys Frage riss mich völlig aus meinen Gedanken. In mein Schweigen interpretierte er etwas hinein, was mir gar nicht gefiel. Plötzlich war er direkt neben mir. Ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken.

„Würdest du die Nacht gerne mit mir verbringen? Im Raum der Wünsche? Allein? In einem großen bequemen Bett? Mit einem reichlichen Frühstück danach?"

Hoppla, wo war ich denn hier hineingeraten? Was dachte er von mir? Dass ich ein Flittchen wäre? Aber irgendwie gefiel mir der Gedanke – aber nur kurz, dann waren diese merkwürdigen Emotionen wieder verschwunden. Merlin sei Dank.

Ich schnaubte ihm ins Gesicht. „Das hättest du wohl gerne Malfoy, was? Allerdings wäre der Raum der Wünsche keine schlechte Idee." In diesem Punkte musste ich ihm wohl oder übel Recht geben. Wobei die Sache mit dem Doppelbett wohl auch am einfachsten wäre. Mist. Naja, darüber konnte ich mir auch heute Abend noch den Kopf zerbrechen. Jetzt gab es andere Probleme.

Malfoy hatte seine Sachen abgestellt und wir gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Dort schloss sich uns Blaise an und wir machten uns zusammen auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

Vor der Tür blieb ich ruckartig stehen, was Malfoy veranlasste ebenfalls stehen zu bleiben, da er mich wieder an der Hand hielt. Es war einfach am Angenehmsten.

Bisher war uns außer Blaise und Pansy noch keiner über den Weg gelaufen. Was würden die anderen Schüler zu uns sagen? An welchen Tisch sollten wir uns setzen?

Doch ich hatte keine Zeit mehr zu überlegen. Blaise stieß die Tür zur vollbesetzen Großen Halle auf.


	3. Mittagessen

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mich jeder anstarrte. Wirklich jeder. Alle Lehrer, alle Schüler, ja, sogar alle Geister.

Ich konnte es aber verstehen. Wir mussten aber auch ein zu komisches Bild darstellen. Hermione Granger und Draco Malfoy Hand in Hand.

Vorsichtig warf ich einen Blick zum Gryffindortisch. Harry war kreidebleich und hatte anscheinend seinen Löffel in die Suppe fallen lassen, während Rons Gesichtsfarbe der seiner Haare immer ähnlicher wurde. Überall setzte Gemurmel ein. Ich hörte deutlich meinen und Malfoys Namen heraus.

Ich wollte am liebsten im Erdboden verschwinden. Ging aber nicht, ich hing ja immer noch an Malfoys Hand. Dieser zog mich auch schon zum Slytherintisch. Er schob mich neben Blaise auf die Bank und setzte sich neben mich.

Es schien sich keiner wirklich dafür zu interessieren, dass ich hier saß. Vielleicht wagte es aber auch keiner etwas gegen den Eisprinzen von Slytherin zu sagen ….

Schweigend häufte ich mir Essen auf den Teller und stocherte darin herum. Mir war der Appetit vergangen.

„Na Granger? Keinen Hunger? Oder verschlägt dir Dracos Schönheit den Appetit?" Ich warf Zabini einen bösen Blick zu und schaute weiter auf meinen Teller. Ich sollte wirklich etwas essen. Immerhin brauchte ich heute noch gute Nerven.

Da ich immer noch meinen Teller anstierte, bekam ich nicht mit, dass fast ganz Hogwarts uns anstarrte. Hatte eigentlich keiner gemerkt, was in Zaubertränke passiert war? Erst als sich jemand hinter uns räusperte schaute ich auf.

„Miss Granger, warum sitzen Sie nicht am Gryffindortisch?" Oh, verdammt. Professor McGonagall. Wollte Slughorn ihr nicht Bescheid geben? Wo war er überhaupt? Er saß nicht am Lehrertisch.

„Ähm, ich kann das erklären Professor."

„Folgen Sie mir bitte in mein Büro!"

Ich nickte und stand auf. Als sich Malfoy neben mir ebenfalls erhob, stutzte die Professorin, sagte aber nichts weiter.

So liefen wir ihr, wieder Händchen halten, hinterher. Warum störte mich das eigentlich nicht? Klar, so verschwand dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln, aber es war Malfoy. Und das schlimmste war, es fühlte sich sogar noch gut an. Hatte der Zaubertrank doch irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen? Argh.

Erst vor ihrem Büro schien McGonagall zu merken, dass Malfoy ihr ebenfalls hinterher lief.

„Mr. Malfoy, was wollen Sie denn hier?" Ihr Blick fiel auf unsere verschlungenen Hände. „Also das müssen Sie mir erklären. Kommen Sie herein."

Wir setzten uns auf die Stühle vor ihrem Schreibtisch während sie dahinter Platz nahm.

„Also, wer von Ihnen möchte anfangen." Ihr Blick schien mich zu durchbohren.

„Wir mussten in Zaubertränke einen Trank zusammen brauen und Neville ist gegen den Kessel gefallen und der Inhalt ist über uns gespritzt und das war ein Magnetismustrank und jetzt können wir uns übers Wochenende nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernen ohne, dass wir wieder zusammen gezogen werden und wenn wir uns nicht berühren, kribbelt es am ganzen Körper und umso weiter wir uns entfernen umso schlimmer wird es und deswegen müssen wir uns berühren." Ich hatte während dem Sprechen nicht einmal Luft geholt und war jetzt entsprechen aus der Puste. Malfoy nickte bestätigend.

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa auf den Arm nehmen!"

„Hat Professor Slughorn sie nicht informiert? Deswegen haben wir eben auch in Verwandlung gefehlt."

Jetzt wurde die Professorin stutzig. Es war ihr wohl wirklich nicht aufgefallen. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das denn bitte vor? Wie wollen Sie das bitte nachts machen?"

Tja, das war eine gute Frage. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein. Man konnte beinahe sehen wie im Kopf der Professorin die Zahnräder heiß liefen. Konnte sie es wirklich verantworten zwei Teenager zusammen schlafen zu lassen. Gut, ich war volljährig, aber Malfoy nicht.

„Wir können ihn auf keinen Fall in einen Mädchenschlafsaal lassen … aber dafür sind die Betten auch viel zu klein … keine Doppelbetten in Hogwarts …", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Malfoy im Gryffindormädchenschlafsaal? Interessantes Bild. Das würde 'ne Menge Gekreische geben. Ich könnte mir sogar vorstellen, dass Lavender in Ohnmacht fällt. Denn, wie ich zugeben musste, sah Malfoy ja wirklich nicht schlecht aus. Ein Bild schob sich vor mein optisches Auge. Draco Malfoy nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, mit Sixpack und nassen Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Hr. Sexy. Verdammt, Hermione, du musst mit solchen Fantasien aufhören. Das schlimmste an der Sache war, dass ich ihn wirklich so sehen würde. Momentmal, nasse Haare bedeuten duschen und duschen mit Malfoy … Merlin! Aufs Klo gehen würde schon schwer genug werden, aber duschen. Herrjemine.

Ich wurde von Malfoy aus meinen Gedanken gerissen und McGonagall anscheinend auch.

„Wir könnten ja im Raum der Wünsche schlafen, da dürfte das mit dem Doppelbett kein Problem sein."

Da fiel meine Hauslehrerin aus allen Wolken: „Sie denken doch nicht etwa, dass wir sie alleine, ohne Aufsicht, zusammen schlafen lassen, wenn das die Eltern erfahren ..."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. Wenn die Lehrer wüssten, was die Schülerschaft nachts so trieb. Sie müssten nachts die Eingänge zu den Schlafsälen versperren.

„Aber Professor McGonagall. Ich bin mir sicher das Gr … Hermione nachts nicht von einer männlichen Person beim Schlafen beobachtet werden will und mir wäre es auch unangenehm von einer weiblichen Person beaufsichtigt zu werden."

Legt Malfoy es darauf an, nachts mit mir allein zu sein? Schien wohl so.

„Nun ja, Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben da nicht ganz Unrecht. Aber was sollen wir jetzt unternehmen?"

„Wir versprechen Ihnen, dass wir uns ganz brav – angezogen – hinlegen und schlafen."

„Ich werde darüber mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape reden müssen. Und eigentlich auch mit Ihren Eltern, Mr. Malfoy, da sie noch nicht volljährig sind. Aber ich denke in Anbetracht der Lage, würde dies nur noch mehr Ärger bereiten. Kommen Sie heute Abend vor dem Abendessen bitte noch einmal zu mir. Ich befreie Sie für den Rest das Tages vom Unterricht."

Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet hatten und draußen im Gang standen, wussten wir erst Mal nicht, was wir jetzt tun sollten. Langsam aber sicher bekam ich ein volles Gefühl in der Blasengegend. Warum hatte ich heute nur so viel getrunken.

„Äh, Malfoy. Ich müsste mal aufs Klo."

Geschockt sah er mich an. „Nein, ich geh nicht aufs Mädchenklo! Das kannst du knicken!"

„Am besten gehen wir zur Maulenden Myrte. Da stört uns keiner."

„Ja, keiner aus Myrte", maulte er.

Den Weg über schwiegen wir, während meine Gedanken rasten. Wie um alles in der Welt sollten wir das anstellen. Wenn er mal aufs Klo musste, war das eher kein Problem. Er brauchte dafür noch nicht mal wirklich ein Klo. Am besten würde ich ihm die Augen verbinden und ihn mit in die Kabine nehmen. Dieser Gedanke schreckte mich ab. Gab es keinen Zauber zu Blasenentleerung? Argh.

Vor der Tür zum Mädchenklo schaute ich mich schnell um und zog ihn mit rein. Ich wollte nicht auch noch in die Erklärungsnot kommen, was wir zusammen auf einem einsamen Klo zu suchen hätten.

Ich zauberte schnell eine Augenbinde, band sie ihm um und zog ihn mit in eins der Klos.

Ich war sehr erleichtert, als wir wieder draußen waren. Der Alltag konnte einem ganz schön zusetzten, wenn man ein Anhängsel hatte.

„So und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich, als wir wieder im Flur standen.

„Sollen wir rausgehen, die Sonne genießen und planen, was wir dieses Wochenende machen?"

Ich nickte grade zustimmend, als mir irgendetwas faul vorkam. Das klang so nett. Zu nett für einen Malfoy. Der Trank musste wirklich Nebenwirkungen haben. Vielleicht sollten wir das in der Bibliothek nachschlagen…

Auf den Ländereien angekommen ließen wir uns ins warme Gras nieder. Zwecks Berührung – redete ich mir zumindest ein – bettete ich meinen Kopf auf seinen Bauch und schloss die Augen. Es schien ihn keinesfalls zu stören, dass ich auf ihm lag.

„So, was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Heute Abend gibt Slughorn wieder 'ne Party und morgen können wir nach Hogsmeade."

„Sollen wir uns das wirklich antun?" Ich hatte eigentlich keine große Lust mich die ganze Zeit der Öffentlichkeit auszusetzen.

Ich spürte wie er mit den Schultern zuckte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm. Er hatte die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt und schaute zum Himmel.

„Warum bist du auf einmal so freundlich zu mir?" Ups, hatte ich das laut gesagt? Mist!

Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern, schaute mich jetzt aber an.

„Wir müssen das ganze Wochenende miteinander verbringen. Da ich mich erholen will, ärger ich dich nicht. Zu viel Stress."

Aha. Das war ja mal was ganz neues. Ein lieber, netter Draco Malfoy. Ich musste mir den Tag im Kalender markieren.


	4. Besen und andere Probleme

Ich war fast eingeschlafen – wohlgemerkt auf Malfoys Bauch - als eben dieser anfing zu fluchen.

„Was ist denn los", nuschelte ich.

„Ich hab um vier Quidditchtraining! Und es ist schon halb!"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch – ich hatte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht. „Du willst jetzt fliegen? Mit mir? Wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Äh, gute Frage. Am besten du setzt dich einfach hinter mich auf den Besen."

Das war an sich ja schön und gut, aber ich auf einem Besen? Ich war froh, dass wir nur in der 1. Klasse Flugunterricht gehabt hatten. Zwar hatte ich keine Angst vorm Fliegen, aber ich traute diesen Dingern nicht so ganz. Die hatten ihren eigenen Willen …

„Komm, jetzt steh schon auf, ich will nicht zu spät kommen und brauch noch meinen Besen!"

Oh nein. Hieß das, ich musste schon wieder in diesen Schlangenbau?

Aber es half ja alles nichts. Also erhoben wir uns und gingen ins Gebäude zurück.

Unterwegs trafen wir glücklicherweise nur Luna. Diese ging verträumt an uns vorbei und schien uns gar nicht zu bemerken.

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum waren nur ein paar Erstklässler, die verschüchtert zu uns schauten, sich aber nicht trauten auch nur einen Mucks von sich hören zu lassen. Mann, Malfoy hatte ganz schön Einfluss auf die Kleinen.

Im Schlafsaal schnappte er sich einen Besen.

„Ich würde mich gerne umziehen …"

„Ja und? Wo ist das Problem, denkst du ich hab noch nie einen Jungen in Boxershorts gesehen?"

Dieser Blick sagte alles. Was dachte er eigentlich von mir? Dass ich die Keuschheit in Person wäre? Wenn der wüsste …

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und grinste ihn frech an: „Slytherins sind nicht die Einzigen, die nachts zum Raum der Wünsche schleichen nur um ungestört zu sein."

Er hatte sich wieder gefasst und begann sich auszuziehen. Ich war gespannt, ob die Gerüchte stimmten, die man sich unter den Mädchen im Schloss erzählte. Dass er muskulös war, war eine Tatsache. Immerhin spielte er Quidditch. Aber das Sixpack war bisher nur Gemunkel. Wie sich herausstellte entsprach es der Wahrheit.

Er hatte wirklich einen verdammt heißen Körper. Langsam konnte ich die anderen Mädels verstehen.

„Na, gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich hätte nicht so glotzen sollen.

„Anscheinend. Du hast wirklich was zu bieten."

„Das kann ich gerne zurückgeben."

Momentmal! Hatte Draco Malfoy mir grade ein Kompliment gemacht? Die Welt stand echt Kopf.

Als Malfoy sich wieder angezogen hatte, machten wir uns auf dem Weg zum Spielfeld. Ausnahmsweise mal nicht Händchenhaltend. Was ein fataler Fehler war.

Unterwegs trafen wir auf Harry und Ron.

„Hey Mione!", rief Harry und hielt mich am Arm fest. Keine gute Idee, denn Malfoy war einfach weitergelaufen und bevor ich etwas unternehmen konnte, spürte ich schon die Anziehungskraft. Da Harry mich mit eisernem Griff festhielt kam Malfoy mir mit voller Wucht entgegen geflogen. Ich prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Verdammt!"

Harry und Ron starrten uns erstaunt an, dann machte Rons Gesichtsfarbe wieder seinen Haaren Konkurrenz. Ich ahnte, was gleich kommen würde.

„Malfoy, lass Hermione sofort los, oder es passiert dir was!"

Ich konnte mich glücklicherweise noch rechtzeitig zwischen die beiden stellen.

„Ron, Faust runter! Bekommt ihr eigentlich nichts mit?"

Meine besten Freunde schauten sich fragend an.

„Mione, warum hängst du schon die ganze Zeit mit diesem Malfoy zusammen und warum warst du nicht im Unterricht?"

Ich schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Ihr schnallt aber auch gar nichts! Denkt doch mal an Zaubertränke."

Doch bevor die beiden überhaupt wussten, was ich meinte, war ich mit Malfoy schon auf und davon.

Wir kamen noch pünktlich am Quidditchfeld an. Allerdings war man dort nicht sehr begeistert mich zu sehen. Urquhart, der Mannschaftskapitän, schnauzte Malfoy an, was ihm einfiele seine Gryffindorfreundin mitzubringen. Freundin? Das waren ja ganz neue Sachen.

Draco erklärte schnellt die Situation, aber Urquhart lachte ihn aus.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich eine Gryffindor bei unserem Training zusehen lasse. Zieh ab Malfoy, als Sucher kannst du auch später alleine trainieren!" Er warf ihm den kleinen goldenen Schnatz zu und widmete sich dem Rest der Mannschaft.

Ganz so viel Macht schien Malfoy dann wohl doch nicht zu haben. Dieser drehte sich wütend um und zog mich hinter sich her.

„Willst du trotzdem eine Runde fliegen?" Auch wenn ich nicht besonders scharf drauf war, half es Harry immer sich wieder zu beruhigen. Warum sollte es Malfoy nicht auch helfen? Wenn er sich nicht abregte, würde ich wahrscheinlich alles abbekommen und darauf hatte ich keine Lust.

„Ja, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Ach was, das passt schon."

Also setzte ich mich hinter Malfoy auf den Besen, schlang meine Arme um ihn und drückte meinen Kopf auf seinen Rücken. So fühlte ich mich sicher. Zumindest sicherer. Er drückte sich vom Boden ab und schon erhoben wir uns in die Lüfte.

„Hält der Besen überhaupt zwei Leute aus?", fragte ich ängstlich. Ich hatte keine große Lust abzustürzen.

„Na klar, oder hast du etwa Angst?"

Ich und Angst? Pah, ich lach der Angst ins Gesicht! Natürlich hatte ich Angst! Ich vertraue Besen bis heute noch nicht und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern.

Ich machte die Augen zu, damit ich ja nicht sah wie hoch wir flogen. Ich spürte nur wie wir verschiedene Manöver flogen. Nach gefühlten 100 Stunden setzte Malfoy zum Sinkflug an und ich öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge um zu peilen wie hoch wir waren. Wir schwebten vielleicht noch zwei Meter überm Boden. Sanft setzten wir auf.

„Äh, Granger, du kannst mich wieder loslassen. Wir sind unten."

Und was ist wenn ich nicht will? Wieso sollte ich nicht wollen. Schnell ließ ich ihn los, nur um wieder nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Argh, ich musste unbedingt in die Bibliothek und die Nebenwirkungen nachschlagen.

Grade als ich den Vorschlag machen wollte, kam Malfoy mir zuvor. „Du, Hermione", ach waren wir jetzt beim Vornamen angelangt. Ich zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Das konnte nichts Gutes heißen. „Ich müsste vielleicht duschen gehen." Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie durchgeschwitzt er aussah.

„Oh." Mehr fiel mir dazu nicht ein.

„Am besten gehen wir ins Vertrauensschülerbad. Dort ist genügend Platz und wir sind ungestört."

Ich nickte während meine Gedanken wieder anfingen zu rattern. Wie sollten wir das nun wieder anstellen. Wobei reichlich Schaum auch einiges verdecken kann.

Warum musste so etwas auch ausgerechnet mir passieren?

Wir machten uns also auf den Weg in den fünften Stock. Wir hatten Glück und das Bad war frei. Mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes war die Tür verriegelt und mit einem weiteren lief das Wasser in die Wanne. Es roch nach Himbeere. Lecker.

Währenddessen hatte Draco sich bis auf die Boxershorts entkleidet. Nun sah er mich auffordernd an. „Willst du nicht mit ins Wasser oder willst du mit deinen Klamotten rein?" Ein fettes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Also zog ich mich aus während er mich lüstern anschaute. Als ich nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter. „Was so eine Schuluniform doch alles verbergen kann. Du hast echt 'nen klasse Körperbau und ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass du Tanga trägst. Nach außen lieb und brav, aber im Inneren doch böse. Du überraschst mich."

Mittlerweile war das Badewasser eingelaufen. Ich überging den Kommentar schlicht weg. Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast geh ich als erstes in Wasser. Augen zu und rumdrehen!"

Schnell zog ich die Unterwäsche aus und stieg ins Wasser. Es war angenehm warm. Und das Kribbeln wurde immer stärker. Ich war vielleicht 20 Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Vielmehr ging nicht. Ich tauchte bis zum Hals in den Schaum ein. „Du kannst auch kommen."

Ich schloss die Augen bis mich etwas am Arm berührte.

Draco war direkt neben mir.

Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch und malte dort kleine Kreise. Was zum Teufel machte er da mit mir? Aber egal, es fühlte sich gut an. Draco kam immer näher, ich schloss automatisch die Augen, dann spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich erwiderte den Kuss, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, vergaß die Welt um mich herum.

Und dann machte es irgendwo in meinem Kopf „Klick". Was zum Teufel tat ich da? Ich küsste Draco Malfoy! Freiwillig! Aber man, konnte der küssen.

Behutsam löste ich mich von ihm und sah in seine Augen. Er schien ähnlich verwirrt wie ich.

Draußen schlug die Uhr fünf. Um sechs gab es schon Abendessen und wir mussten vorher noch zu McGonagall.

„Wir sollten uns langsam fertig machen."

Draco nickte. „Willst du zuerst raus?"

Er schloss die Augen und ich kletterte aus der Wanne und wickelte mich in eins der Handtücher. „Du kannst kommen" Ich hatte bereits meine Unterwäsche wieder angezogen und drehte mich um. Als ich mich wieder rumdrehte, sah ich das Bild von heute Mittag vor mir. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Alles in Ordnung, Hermione? Wegen dem …"

„Wir können heute Abend darüber reden, ja? Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu McGonagall."

Wir zogen schnell noch die restlichen Klamotten an, Draco zauberte seinen Besen in Miniformat und steckte ihn sich in den Umhang.


	5. Slughorns Party

Draco klopfte an McGonagalls Bürotür. Von innen rief jemand herein. Und dieser jemand war bestimmt nicht meine Hauslehrerin. Es klang viel mehr nach dem Direktor persönlich. Fragend sah ich zu Draco. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür.

„Ah Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy. Sie kommen genau richtig. Horace und Minerva haben mich bereits informiert. Ich denke es wird kein Problem sein, wenn sie die nächsten Nächte zusammen im Raum der Wünsche verbringen. Ohne Aufsicht", zwinkerte Dumbledore. Der führt doch was im Schilde. „Da jetzt Wochenende ist sollte es für Sie beide kein Problem sein beieinander zu bleiben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr heute Abend am Gryffindortisch sitzen werdet." Das klang wie ein Befehl. Oh je. „Und denkt bitte dran, die Sperrstunde gilt für euch genauso wie für alle anderen."

Damit entließ er uns.

Draco schien genauso verwirrt wie ich. Hatte Dumbledore vor uns zu verkuppeln? Ich würde ihm das sogar noch zutrauen.

In der Großen Halle steuerte Draco doch tatsächlich den Gryffindortisch an. Dafür wurden wir aber auch von allen Seiten angestarrt.

Ich setzte mich neben Ginny die ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Verstohlen blickte sie auf Dracos Hand die nun auf meinem Bein ruhte. Ihr Grinsen wurde schelmischer. Sie beugte sich zu mir und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Seit wann? Wieso erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?" Seit wann was? Oh nein, Ginny dachte doch nicht auch, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wir sind nicht zusammen. Heute Morgen ist in Zaubertränke was schiefgegangen und seitdem kleben wir zusammen."

„Dafür seht ihr aber ganz schön verliebt aus. Sicher das da nichts läuft?"

„Jaha. Kannst du mir vielleicht nachher ein paar Sachen aus dem Turm holen, ich kann ja schlecht mit ihm da rein."

„Klar, kein Problem. Wo schlaft ihr denn?" Ginny war einfach vorwitzig.

„Im Raum der Wünsche."

„Und das lassen die Lehrer zu?"

„Die Lehrer sind darüber nicht so begeistert, aber Dumbledore scheint die Idee sehr gut zu gefallen."

Diese Informationen hatten ihr wohl gereicht, denn sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen und ich tat es ihr gleich. Im Gegensatz zu heute Mittag hatte ich wenigstens Hunger.

Dass der Rest der Großen Halle sich nicht auf das Essen sondern auf uns konzentrierte kümmerte sich nicht weiter.

Nachdem Draco Blaise um das gleiche gebeten hatte, stiegen wir zusammen mit Ginny die Treppen zum Tor hoch. Ich sagte ihr, was ich alles bräuchte und sie nahm meine Schultasche mit hoch. Kurz darauf drückte sie mir eine gepackte Tasche in die Hand. Ich bedankte mich und dann machte ich mich mit Draco auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

Da Draco sich den Raum vorstellte war ich gespannt, wie er aussah.

Neugierig öffnete ich die Tür.

Das erste was ich sah war ein riesiges Himmelbett. Die grüne Satin-Bettwäsche lag auf einem schwarzen Lacken, der Himmel war ebenfalls grün. Ansonsten waren in dem Zimmer nur ein Schrank, ein Kamin und eine weitere Tür. Hinter dieser Tür war ein Bad – nein das war nicht passend – eine Wellness-Oase. Ein Whirlpool, eine Sauna und alles aus schwarzem Marmor.

„Ich muss schon sagen, du hast Geschmack."

Zurück im eigentlichen Zimmer leerte ich meine Tasche mit Klamotten auf dem Bett aus.

Draco pfiff neben mir durch die Zähne. „Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Unterwäsche hast, die aus so viel nichts besteht."

Erschrocken war ich einen Blick auf das Teil. Das gehörte zwar mir, aber war eigentlich gaaaaaanz weit unten in meinem Koffer. Woher wusste Ginny das und warum hat sie sie eingepackt. Ich wühlte mich weiter durch den Haufen. Das einzig Normale, was Ginny eingepackt hatte war eine Jeans. Der Rest waren sehr weit ausgeschnittene Tops, die eindeutig ihr gehörten, das kürzeste Kleid was ich besaß, hochhackige Schuhe, mein Toilettenbeutel, einen Bikini – wofür auch immer - und Dessous. Na klasse. Ich besah mir das Kleid näher und hielt es mir vor. Es ging mir vielleicht fünf Zentimeter bis über den Hintern, dazu war es noch Schulterfrei. „Kann ich das heute Abend anziehen?"

Draco musterte mich kritisch. „Nur wenn du versprichst mit keinem andere männlichen Wesen in Kontakt zu treten. Ich habe heute keine Lust auf Revierkämpfe."

„Ach, du zählst mich also schon zu deinem Revier?"

„Solange wir noch aneinander hängen, ja. Oder wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich stehe seelenruhig neben dir, einen Arm um deine Hüfte, während du mit 'nem anderen Kerl rummachst? Ne, danke, darauf kann ich verzichten."

Bevor ich etwas antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Wer ist da?"

„Ich bin's, Blaise."

Draco öffnete die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab.

Als Blaise mich mit dem vorgehaltenen Kleid sah, pfiff er durch die Zähne. „Also wenn du das heute Abend anziehst, liegt dir jeder Kerl zu Füßen. Und wenn du nicht an Draco hängen würdest, würde ich gerne mit dir tanzen." Draco schaute ihn böse an. „Und ich bin auch schon wieder weg."

Draco schnappte sich die Tasche mit seinen Sachen und wir räumten beide den Schrank ein. Er legte sich für den Abend ein schwarzes Hemd und eine dunkle Jeans raus. Ich würde wohl doch das Kleid anziehen müssen. Glücklicher Weise hatte Ginny dran gedacht einen trägerlosen BH einzupacken. Ich tauschte den BH schnell unter meiner Bluse und zog mich um.

„Kannst du mir den Reisverschluss zu machen?"

Draco stand neben mir. Die Jeans hatte er bereits an und das Hemd hatte er aufgeknöpft über seine Schultern hängen. Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und hielt meine Haare zurück. Ich spürte seine Hände auf meinem Rücken und bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Kommst du grad mit ins Bad, ich muss meine Haare noch machen."

Mit Hilfe eines Zaubers steckte ich die Haare hoch und ließ ein paar Locken heraus. Schnell noch etwas Schminke aufgetragen und fertig.

„Und nimmst du mich so mit?"

„Muss ich ja wohl, ich kann dich schlecht einfach hierlassen. Aber du siehst wirklich klasse aus." Er hatte sein Hemd mittlerweile zugeknöpft, wie ich mit bedauern feststellen musste.

„Wie spät haben wir es eigentlich?"

„Gleich halb acht." Gut, dann hatten wir noch fast eine halbe Stunde. Ob Draco von dem Geheimgang weiß, der hier im Gang liegt? Wir werden sehen.

Ich lehnte mich gegen Draco und betrachtete uns im Spiegel. Irgendwie sahen wir zusammen passend aus. Ich verdrängte den Gedanken und ließ meinen Blick durchs Bad schweifen.

„Hast du eigentlich vor mit mir in diesen Whirlpool zugehen?", grinste ich. Ich liebte Whirlpools.

„Klar, warum nicht. Wenn du drauf bestehst darfst du auch den Bikini anziehen." Draco grinste mich im Spiegel an. Der Blick sagte deutlich: Du kannst ihn aber auch weglassen.

Wieder im Zimmer ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen und starrte auf mein nächstes Problem. Schuhe. Ginny hatte welche eingepackt – aber was für welche! Das waren definitiv welche von ihr. Zehn Zentimeter Absatz! Wer konnte den in so etwas laufen?

Zweifelnd zog ich sie an und stellte mich vorsichtig hin. Misstrauisch machte ich ein paar Schritte. In den Schuhen lief es sich erstaunlich gut. Hätte ich nicht gedacht.

„Ich glaube wir müssen früher losgehen, mit den Schuhen brauchen wir doppelt so lang", witzelte Draco.

„Tja, aber nicht wenn wir durch den Geheimgang gehen."

Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er hatte es also doch nicht gewusst.

„Aber ich denke wir sollten dennoch gleich gehen."

Draco machte galant einen Diener und hielt mir seinen Arm hin. Ich hakte mich unter und versuchte in meinen Schuhen nicht allzu viel zu wackeln.

Durch den Geheimgang kamen wir direkt im Erdgeschoß raus und mussten nur noch um die Ecke zur Großen Halle. Die Tür war noch nicht geöffnet und so hatten sich bereits mehrere Schüler davor versammelt.

Ich winkte Ginny zu und sie stellte sich bei uns.

„Du hast tatsächlich alles an, was ich dir gegeben hab", freute sie sich.

„Bist du heute Abend ausnahmsweise alleine hier?" Ginny hatte eigentlich immer eine männliche Begleitung, meistens älter und gutaussehend. Daher wunderte es mich, sie alleine zu sehen.

„Nein, und du wirst überrascht sein zu hören wer es ist."

„Aha, kenn ich ihn denn?"

„Weiß ich nicht, kann sein. Er ist ein Jahr älter wie du. Aber Malfoy kennt ihn bestimmt."

Dieser spitzte die Ohren. Deutete Ginny etwa an, dass ihre Verabredung aus dem Hause Slytherin kam?

Bevor Ginny jedoch näher darauf eingehen konnte kam auch schon Blaise zu uns.

„Wow, Granger, du siehst wirklich heiß aus."

„Danke Blaise, das hatten wir heute schon Mal."

„Du hast gleich zwei Verehrer? Mensch, Mione, das hätte ich ja nie von dir gedacht. Und dann noch beide aus Slytherin." Argh, Ginny! Das Weib war echt zum Verzweifeln.

Die Ankunft eines weiteren Slytherins hielt mich davon ab Ginny sonst was anzutun.

Diese strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Mione, das ist Adrian Pucey."

Ich schüttelte ihm höflich die Hand, während Draco demonstrativ einen Arm um mich legte. Musste er jetzt doch sein Revier verteidigen? Anscheinend hatte Adrian zu lange an unpassende Körperregionen geschaut. Ginny warf mir indes einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dieser schien eindeutig zu sagen: Nein, zwischen euch läuft auch überhaupt gar nichts. Nie im Leben.

Zur Rettung der Situation ging die Tür zur Großen Halle auf. Jeder geladene Schüler wurde persönlich begrüßt.

„Guten Abend Miss Weasley, ich hoffe Sie und ihre Begleitung werden den Abend genießen." Ginny nickte höflich und verschwand in der Menge.

„Ah, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Schön sie zusehen. Haben Sie sich von dem Schreck heute Morgen erholt?"

„Ja, aber wie sie sehen kleben wir immer noch aneinander."

„Ach das wird schon, meine Lieben. Und jetzt amüsieren sie sich!"

Die Haustische waren aus der Großen Halle verschwunden. In der Mitte war eine riesige Tanzfläche aufgebaut um die sich viele kleine Tische tummelten. An einer Längsseite war eine Bar aufgebaut. Auf diese steuerten wir jetzt zu.

Draco nahm sich ein Butterbier und ich bediente mich bei der Bowle. Mhm, lecker.

Hinter mir pfiff jemand durch die Zähne. Als ich mich umdrehte stand vor mir Zacharias Smith.

„Hermione, du siehst heute Abend ja wirklich bezaubernd aus."

„Danke." Was sollte ich auch sonst sagen. Ich mochte Smith nicht besonders, er war so … schleimig.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Draco zu ihm umgedreht, doch Smith schien das nicht zu stören. Er kam immer näher. So nah das ich noch Essensreste zwischen seinen Zähnen erkennen konnte. Pfui.

Draco rettete mich in dem er einen Arm von hinten um mich legte. Die Tatsache, dass ich mich gegen Draco Malfoy lehnte, schien ihn aus dem Takt zu bringen. Er drehte sich rum und ging.

„Hast du Lust zu tanzen?", flüsterte Draco mir ins Ohr. Ich spürte seinen Atem im Knick und bekam schon wieder Gänsehaut.

Ich nickte. „Gerne" Und er führte mich auf die Tanzfläche.

Das Tanzen mit Draco machte jede Menge Spaß. Anfangs war die Musik ziemlich schnell und ich wurde herumgewirbelt. Ich lachte mehr als dass ich auf die Schritte achtete.

Dann wurde ein langsames Lied gespielt und Draco zog mich an sich. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Ich konnte sogar seinen Herzschlag spüren. Seine Hände waren auch weiter runtergerutscht und lagen jetzt knapp über meinem Po. Sachte bewegten wir uns zur Musik.

Ich schloss die Augen und genoss es. Ich verdrängte alle Gedanken, die mir zuriefen, was ich schon wieder für einen Unsinn machte.

Hatte ich mir das grade nur eingebildet, oder hatte Draco mich auf die Haare geküsst? Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Oder etwa doch?

Das Lied war zu Ende und Draco zog mich wieder von der Tanzfläche.

„Willst du noch etwas zu trinken haben?"

„Ja bitte. Wieder Bowle."

Draco griff nach meiner Hand und wir schlängelten uns durch die Masse.

Dieses Mal stellte Draco sich direkt hinter mich und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um mich. Seine Hand lag auf meinem Bauch und malte wieder kleine Kreise.

Ich musste an das Bad von heute Nachmittag denken und bekam weiche Knie. Ich lehnte mich gegen Draco um nicht plötzlich wegzuknicken.

Die Musik im Hintergrund wurde wieder schneller und Draco zog mich auf die Tanzfläche zurück. Ich glaub ich krieg 'nen Drehwurm … aber Spaß macht's trotzdem.

Die Musik änderte sich wieder und es lief ein schneller Walzer. Und Draco konnte gut Walzer tanzen, ich aber nicht. Wir drehten uns über die komplette Tanzfläche und um mich herum drehte es sich immer mehr.

„Stopp!", keuchte ich irgendwann. Ich musste ich an Draco festkrallen um nicht umzukippen. Und alles drehte sich und drehte sich und drehte sich …

Zehn Minuten und einen Becher Bowle später ging es mir wieder besser. Ich wurde nur langsam aufgedreht vom Alkohol.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du keine Bowle mehr trinkst."

Er hatte zwar Recht, aber ihm gegenüber würde ich das nicht zugeben. Allein schon aus Protest wollte ich mir den nächsten Becher Bowle einschenken. Draco war aber schneller und nahm ihn mir wieder ab.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen? Davon bekommst du auch wieder einen klaren Kopf."

Also hakte ich mich wieder bei ihm ein und wir schlenderten aus der Großen Halle hinaus auf die Ländereien.

Es war noch angenehm warm draußen und wir hatten uns nicht als einzige hierhin verirrt. Ich erkannte eindeutig Ginny, die gegen einen Baum gelehnt mit ihrer Begleitung rummachte.

Weiter unten am See waren noch mehr Paare zu sehen, allerdings konnte ich nicht erkennen um wen es sich handelte.

Wir drehten eine kleine Runde und beschlossen dann schlafen zu gehen. Der morgige Tag würde bestimmt anstrengend werden.

In unserem Zimmer angekommen fiel mir zuerst ein, dass Ginny mir keinen Pyjama eingepackt hatte. Dann, dass ich zu viel Bowle getrunken hatte und ganz dringen aufs Klo musste. Und als letztes schließlich, das Draco immer noch nicht auf dem Klo gewesen war. Die Blase hätte ich auch gerne.

„Du, Draco, ich muss mal." Ich kam mir vor wie ein kleines Kind, das noch nicht alleine aufs Klo gehen kann.

„Trifft sich gut, ich nämlich auch." Also doch keine super Blase.

Wir wiederholten die Prozedur von heute Mittag und ich war froh über ein eigenes Bad.

Das Problem mit dem Pyjama umging ich einfach indem ich eines der Tops anzog, die Ginny mir eingepackt hatte. So würde ich schon schlafen können. Draco schlief in Boxershorts. Er hatte also auch keinen Pyjama, war also halb so schlimm.

Ich wollte mich grade an Draco kuscheln, als dieser mich zu sich herumdrehte.

„Ich hab noch gar keinen Gute-Nacht-Kuss bekommen."

Womit er sich auch immer diese Ehre verdient hatte, ich küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. Das musste reichen. Ich drehte mich wieder um, Draco schlang von hinten seine Arme um mich und schon war ich eingeschlafen.


	6. Der Schreck des Erwachens

Ich wachte auf, weil ich kalt hatte. Es war noch stockdunkel. Wo war die verdammte Decke? Ich zog daran, aber sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Irgendetwas Schweres lag darauf.

„Krummbein, geh weg!", murmelte ich im Halbschlaf. Der vermeintliche Krummbein bewegte sich und ich könnte endlich wieder unter die Decke. Ich war direkt wieder eingeschlafen.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, trat mich irgendwas in den Rücken. Verdammter Krummbein. Du schläfst in nächster Zeit nicht mehr in meinem Bett!

Ich drehte mich um und war wieder eingeschlafen.

Irgendetwas kitzelte mich an der Schulter. Dieses Mal war das Zimmer lichtdurchflutet. Ich hatte trotzdem noch keine Lust aufzustehen, also vergrub mich tiefer unter die Decke und kuschelte mich an ... äh ja an wen denn eigentlich? Was hatte ich letzte Nacht gemacht und wo war ich hier eigentlich? Der Schlafsaal war morgens nichts lichtdurchflutet. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Zuerst viel mir ein, dass Slughorn gestern 'ne Party gegeben hat, dann dass ich vielleicht zu viel Bowle hatte und schließlich der komplette gestrige Tag. Moment das hieß ja, dass ich mich grade an Malfoy angekuschelt hatte. Mhm. Aber bequem war er, so viel musste ich zugeben.

Jetzt war ich endgültig wach. Also schlug ich die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf Richtung Draco.

Dieser starrte mich aus eisblauen Augen an. Seine Augen waren mir vorher nie aufgefallen, aber man konnte in ihnen versinken.

„Guten Morgen, meine Süße."

Ich nuschelte ein „Morgen" zurück und kuschelte mich in die Kissen. Ich musste erst mal wieder klar kommen. Ich ließ den gestrigen Tag Revue passieren und kam zu dem Schluss das Beste daraus zu machen. Draco hin oder her, ich würde ihn eh nicht loswerden.

Was mich am meisten störte, war, dass anscheinend ganz Hogwarts dachte wir wären zusammen. Wie kamen die nur darauf? Abwegiger ging es ja wohl nicht. Obwohl ich die Idee gestern Abend gar nicht mal so abwegig fand, aber das schrieb ich dem Alkohol zu. Dabei hatte ich doch nur drei Becher Bowle getrunken.

Ich drehte mich zu Draco um und warf dabei einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war bereits halb neun und es gab nur noch bis zehn Uhr Frühstück.

„Wir sollten langsam aufstehen."

„Noch fünf Minuten kuscheln …"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so verschmust bist." Draco, der Teddybär. Niedlich.

„Lass mich, du bist das erste Mädchen mit dem ich das Bett teile ohne vorher mit ihr geschlafen zu haben. Ich hab mein Chappi nicht bekommen, da werde ich ja wohl noch kuscheln dürfen."

„Ist ja gut. War ja nicht böse gemeint."

Also kuschelte ich mich wieder an ihn und dachte über seine Worte nach. Er hatte noch nie einfach nur gekuschelt? Arme Bettgenossinnen. Aber warum kuschelte ich überhaupt mit ihm? Blöder Zaubertrank. Ich musste unbedingt in die Bibliothek.

„So die fünf Minuten sind um. Aufstehen!" Ich hatte grade die Füße aus dem Bett geschwungen und wollte aufstehen, als ein fast schmerzhaftes Ziehen mich daran erinnerte nahe bei Draco zu bleiben. Dieser kam grade auf mich zu gekrabbelt. „Hat es sich bei dir auch anders angefühlt?"

Ich nickte. „Irgendwie viel unangenehmer."

Na klasse, jetzt veränderte sich auch noch die Wirkung des Trankes.

„Aber egal, wir können es eh nicht ändern. Lassen wir uns den Tag nicht davon verderben."

Beim zweiten Versuch aufzustehen scheiterte ich nicht. Allerdings machte ich einen Fehler als ich mich ausgiebig streckte.

Hinter mir pfiff Draco anerkennend. „Darf ich dir 'nen Rat geben? Mach so etwas nie so knapp bekleidet in Gegenwart eines Mannes. Das hat Nebenwirkungen."

Ich musste grinsen. Bereitete ich Draco etwa grade Probleme? Zweifelsfrei starrte er grade auf meinen nahezu unbekleideten Po. Ich wackelte noch einmal extra damit, bevor ich mich zu ihm umdrehte.

Er saß mittlerweile auf der Bettkante und hatte die Decke über seinen Schoß gelegt.

„Tja Draco, du kannst es nicht leugnen. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Ich hänge an dir dran."

Ich war trotzdem so höfflich mich wieder umzudrehen. Hinter mir raschelte es und dann war auch er aufgestanden.

Plötzlich erhob ich mich in die Lüfte. Draco hatte mich auf den Arm genommen und trug mich nun unter die Dusche. Das Wasser war eiskalt. Erschrocken schrie ich auf. Er hatte eine kalte Dusche nötig, nicht ich! Und dann auch noch mit Klamotten.

Schließlich ließ er mich runter und stellte das Wasser auf Normaltemperatur.

„Argh Draco Malfoy! Wenn du das noch einmal machst, hast du ganz andere Probleme!"

„Tja, meine Liebe. Du bist doch selbst Schuld. Wer musste den so lasziv mit dem Hintern wackeln?"

„Du hättest ja auch wegschauen können."

„Glaub mir, bei dem Anblick kann kein Mann wiederstehen." Er gab mir einen Klaps auf den Po.

„Und dabei konntest du jetzt auch nicht wiederstehen, oder wie?"

„Ich verkneif's mir schon seit gestern Nacht."

Na klasse. Wenn das so weiter geht, brauch ich bald 'ne Nonnenkutte.

Als wir aus der Dusche kamen zauberten wir uns schnell trocken, zogen uns an und machten uns auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Da ich eins dieser sehr weit ausgeschnittenen Tops tragen musste, erntete ich mehrere schiefe Blicke. Danke Ginny.

In der Großen Halle setzten wir uns an den Slytherintisch, wo ich gleich von Blaise belagert wurde.

„Na Granger, wie war die Nacht mit Draco? Hat er dich auch gut verwöhnt?"

Im nächsten Moment duckte er sich, da ihm von Draco und von mir böse Blicke zugeworfen wurden. Wir widmeten uns unserem Essen und Blaise tauchte wieder auf. „Sorry, war ja nur 'ne Frage.", nuschelte er in sein Brötchen.

Als wir nach dem Frühstück an den anderen Tischen vorbei liefen, hatte ich das Gefühl überall Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 zu sein.

In der Eingangshalle hatte Ginny uns eingeholt.

„Hey, Mione! Warte mal! Wie war die Nacht mit unserem Casanova?"

Am liebsten wäre ich gar nicht stehen geblieben. Geschlagen drehte ich mich zu ihr um.

„Es ist nichts passiert, falls du das meinst. Aber die Nacht war doch sehr angenehm. Wie war denn deine Nacht?"

„Erfolgreich!" Ein freches Grinsen im Gesicht lächelte sie Draco an. „Ist aber nichts für deine Ohren, Casanova. Ich erzähl's dir, wenn du ihn wieder los bist, Mione."

Draco grummelte etwas Unverständliches und zog mich weiter. „Bis dann."

„Warum nennt deine Freundin mich eigentlich Casanova?"

Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. „Du weißt doch bestimmt, was ein Casanova ist, oder?" Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Eigentlich war Giacomo Girolamo Casanova eine reale Person, aber Casanova ist auch die Bezeichnung für einen Frauenheld. Und der scheinst du ja zu sein."

Mittlerweile waren wir wieder in unserem Zimmer angekommen.

Ich setzte mich neben Draco aufs Bett.

„Wir haben noch fast eineinhalb Stunden Zeit bis wir nach Hogsmeade können. Was sollen wir solange noch machen?"

Bibliothek!, schrie mein Unterbewusstsein. Wir mussten uns eigentlich auch noch über gestern unterhalten. Also gut, Bibliothek. Auf das andere Gespräch hatte ich relativ wenig Lust. Verständlich, oder?

„Ich würde gerne noch schnell etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Wenn's unbedingt sein muss, von mir aus."

In der Bibliothek ging ich zielstrebig in eine Abteilung und fuhr mit dem Finger suchend über die Buchrücken. Ich zog das passende Buch heraus und nahm es mit zu einem Tisch.

Ich hatte die passende Stelle gefunden als Malfoy hinter mich trat.

_Der Magnetismustrank_

_Er dient dazu Gegenstände zeitweise zusammenzuhalten. Hierbei hängt die Dauer von der Konzentration des Johanneskrautes ab. _

Bla, bla, bla. Ich übersprang den Abschnitt und suchte nach den Nebenwirkungen.

_Nebenwirkungen:_

_Bei leblosen Gegenständen kommt es zu keinerlei Nebenwirkungen._

_Es wird davon abgeraten Menschen oder Tiere mit diesem Tank zu besprühen. Lebewesen reagieren auf unterschiedlichste Art und Weise auf diesen Trank. Es gibt jedoch keine weiteren Nachforschungen zu diesem Thema._

Na klasse. Ich war also genau so schlau wie vorher.

„Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?"

„Gefunden schon, aber es hilft mir nicht weiter."

„Lass uns gehen, sonst haben wir nichts mehr von Hogsmeade."

Ein bisschen Ablenkung war keine schlechte Idee, daher nickte ich.


	7. Hogsmeade

Wir meldeten uns bei Filch ab und machten uns auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

Draco hatte seinen Arm um mich gelegt und spielte am Saum meines Tops herum. Dabei fuhr seine Hand immer wieder über meine Haut. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Ich war ganz in Gedanken versunken, als plötzlich jemand sehr laut und sehr wütend meinen Namen rief.

Nichts Gutes ahnend blieb ich stehen. Wenn ich mich nicht verhört hatte, war das Ron. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich um.

„Hermione! Was in Teufels Namen fällt dir ein!"

Ich rollte die Augen. Ron war immer so temperamentvoll. Was mir weniger gefiel war, dass Harry ebenfalls recht … nun ja enttäuscht aussah.

„Warum lässt du dich von diesem schleimigen Frettchen befummeln? Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank?"

„Ronald Bilius Weasley! Steck deine Nase nicht in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen. Und sollte es dir entfallen sein, ich klebe an Draco fest. Noch für das ganze Wochenende! Und wenn du Slughorn ausnahmsweise mal zugehört hättest, wüsstest du, dass wir uns berühren müssen!" Eigentlich mussten wir das ja nicht, es war nur angenehmer, aber das musste Ron ja nicht wissen.

„Seit wann nennst du ihn Draco?" Harry sah geschockt aus.

Bevor ich irgendetwas antworten konnte, schrie Ron schon weiter: „Mir ist egal was Slughorn gesagt hat, du kommst jetzt mit uns mit. Wir haben dich seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weil du gestern Abend nicht in deinem Schlafsaal warst. Und dann finden wir dich und was tust du? Machst mit diesem Frettchen rum. Widerlich!"

Ron benahm sich ja schlimmer, als wenn Ginny einen neuen Freund hatte. Apropos neuer Freund. Wusste Ron eigentlich schon von Adrian? Oh, da würde er ganz schön an die Decke gehen.

„Sag mal, Weasley. Checkst du eigentlich gar nichts? Sie kann nicht mit euch mitgehen – zumindest nicht ohne mich. Wir kleben an einander. Ihr habt sie gestern Abend nicht gesehen, weil ich ja schlecht in euren Turm kann, oder wäre euch das lieber? Und wenn du jemanden im Arm halten als rummachen siehst. Gut, aber dann ist dein Sexualwissen stark begrenzt. Denkst du etwa auch, dass man vom Küssen schwanger wird? Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Für so etwas muss man Sex haben, falls du weißt was das ist. Wenn nicht frag mal deine liebe Schwester, sie kann dir da bestimmt weiterhelfen. Ach, und noch etwas, nenn mich niemals Frettchen!" Dracos Stimme war immer leiser, bedrohlicher geworden. Der letzte Satz war nur noch ein Flüstern. Aber Ron hatte jedes Wort verstanden, auch den Seitenhieb auf Ginny. Sie war meine beste Freundin und eigentlich hätte ich sie in Schutz nehmen sollen. Aber Draco hatte Recht und es brachte Ron noch mehr auf die Palme. Deswegen hielt ich meine Klappe.

„Komm Harry, wir gehen!" Ron zog einen mitleidig aussehenden Harry hinter sich her zurück zum Schloss. Was war nur mit Harry los? Tat ich ihm Leid?

Draco hatte mich wieder in den Arm genommen und begann erneut mit seinem Spiel. Von seinen leichte Berührungen ausgehen durchzog ein Kribbeln meinen Körper.

In Hogsmead angekommen steuerte Draco zielstrebig auf den Honigtopf zu.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Leckermäulchen bist." Er hatte bereits beide Hände voll mit Süßigkeiten.

„Tja meine Liebe, du weißt so einiges nicht über mich. Aber das können wir ja später ändern."

Das würde interessant werden.

Nachdem er alles bezahlt hatte, hielt er mir die Tüte hin: „Willst du was haben?"

Ich lugte hinein und griff nach einem zischenden Brausedrop. Uh, sauer! Es schüttelte mich am ganzen Körper, was Draco zum Lachen brachte.

„Lachst du mich aus?"

„Nein, das würde ich doch nie im Leben tun!"

„Als ob du es nicht schon oft genug getan hättest!"

„Na gut, nenn mir ein Beispiel."

„Damals, als du mir die Hasenzähne verpasst hast!"

„Ok, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Dafür hast du jetzt sehr schöne Zähne." Er grinste mich frech an.

Ein Kompliment von Draco Malfoy persönlich? Wow, die Welt steht echt Kopf.

Wir bummelten noch ein wenig durch die Straßen, ich blieb im Bücherladen hängen, Draco im Quidditchshop. Nach einer ganzen Weile machten sich unsere Mägen bemerkbar.

„Komm, lass uns was essen gehen. Ich lad dich auch ein."

Draco, der Kavalier. Sachen gibt's.

Wir schlenderten zu einem kleinen Restaurant, welches erst kürzlich eröffnet hatte.

Wir bestellten unser Essen und diskutierten über die Schule. Vor allem das letzte Jahr bei Umbridge war Hauptthema.

„Wie konntest du nur in dieses scheußliche Inquisitionsteam eintreten."

„Es brachte so einige Vorteile mit sich. Umbridge hat bei uns auch mal weggeschaut, wenn wir was angestellt haben. Wir durften jedem Punkte abziehen und ich konnte Potter ein bisschen besser ärgern."

„Und mich auch!" Ich funkelte ihn böse an.

„Selbst schuld, wenn man gegen die Schulordnung verstößt."

„Als ob du das noch nie hättest. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an unser erstes Jahr wie du mit Harry, Hagrid und Fang in den Wald musstest und dir beinahe in die Hose gemacht hast vor Angst."

„Du wurdest für Verstöße ja sonst nie bestraft. Was ihr alles angestellt habt."

„Ich gehöre halt zu Dumbledores Lieblingen."

„Dafür mag Snape mich lieber."

„Als ob ich drauf zählen würde. Ich bin in Zaubertränke trotzdem besser als du!"

Draco schwieg darauf hin beleidigt. Passenderweise kam unser Essen und ich machte mir keine weiteren Gedanken.

Nach dem wir das Restaurant wieder verlassen hatten, standen wir uns ziellos gegenüber.

„So, und was machen wir jetzt?" Draco strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Verdammt, sah das sexy aus. Argh.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich will auch noch nicht zurück ins Schloss."

„Hast du Lust auf ein Eis?" Angesichts der warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die auf mein Gesicht fielen, lief mir beim Gedanken an ein Eis doch glatt das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Also nickte ich und Draco zog mich an der Hand Richtung Madam Puddifoots Café.

„Äh, Draco. Warum gehen wir nicht einfach in die Eisdiele neben Zonko's?" Ich wollte nicht darein. Da drin war alles so rosa, plüschig, voller Rüschen und total kitschig. Und es war für Verliebte! Zweifelnd sah ich zu Draco. War das wirklich sein ernst? Wenn wir da drin gesehen wurden, würde ganz Hogwarts wirklich denken wir wären zusammen! Abrupt blieb ich stehen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Die verkaufen das beste Eis von ganz Hogsmeade."

„Aber das in der Eisdiele ist doch bestimmt besser …" Ich hatte keine Argumente, ich hatte eine tiefe Abneigung. Ich wollte nicht da rein!

„Angst, Granger?"

„Nein, nur genügend gesunden Menschenverstand."

„Ach komm schon. Du wirst es überleben."

Grummelnd ließ ich mich von ihm in das Café ziehen. Madam Puddifoot kam direkt auf uns zu gewuselt und bot uns einen Tisch am Fenster an. Wie verhängnisvoll das noch sein würde, ahnte keiner von uns.

Ich bestellte mir einen Himbeer-Becher, Draco ein Tiramisu-Eis.

Ich hatte mich grade durch die Hälfte meines Eises gelöffelt – und ich musste zugeben das Draco Recht hatte, das Eis war wirklich besser – als ich einen erstickten Schrei vernahm. Suchend blickte ich mich um. Draco hatte den Urheber bereits gefunden und schaute mit hasserfülltem Blick nach draußen. Mit diesem Blick musterte er doch sonst nur Harry und Ron, aber die waren doch zurück ins Schloss gegangen.

Doch dann entdeckte ich sie ebenfalls. Eine vor Wut rauchende Pansy Parkinson rauschte durch die Eingangstür des Café direkt auf uns zu. Madam Puddifoot schaute ihr besorgt hinterher. Hatte sie Angst um ihre Einrichtung oder um uns?

„Draci! Wie kannst du nur? Wieso bist du mit diesem Schlammblut in unserem Café? Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, dich mit ihr abzugeben? Erst nimmst du sie mit an unseren Slytherintisch und jetzt so etwas! Wenn ich das deinem Vater erzähle!"

Draci? Wie niedlich. Besagter Draci schien sich über seine Namensverstümmelung nicht sonderlich zu freuen. Allerdings blieb er ganz ruhig. Nur bei Erwähnung seines Vaters zuckte er kurz zusammen.

Parkinson schwieg und Draco schien sich nicht herablassen zu wollen, ihr zu antworten. Stattdessen zog er meinen Kopf zu sich, gab mir einen Kuss auf den Mund und aß sein Eis weiter – Parkinson vollkommen ignorierend. Etwas verdutzt schaute ich ihn an, da er aber nicht reagierte, tat ich es ihm einfach gleich.

Parkinson war mittlerweile noch wütender und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Was hatte sie den jetzt vor? Sie durfte hier nicht zaubern.

Bevor ich in irgendeiner Art reagieren konnte, drückte sie mir das Holz auch schon an den Hals.

„Du hältst dich gefälligst von meinem Draco fern. Was auch immer du mit ihm gemacht hast, egal welchem Liebestrank du ihm untergemischt hast, ich werde dich für deine Tat quälen, ich …"

„Also das geht aber zu weit!" Von hinten war Madam Puddifoot an Parkinson herangetreten und nahm ihr den Zauberstab ab. „Klären Sie so etwas nicht in meinem Café! Das können Sie draußen machen!"

Parkinson rauschte ab und wir aßen unser Eis fertig.

Ich hatte keine Lust noch lange in Hogsmeade zu bleiben. Ich wollte einfach nur noch in mein Bett und die Decke über den Kopf ziehen.

Draco wollte jedoch noch in die Drei Besen und ein paar Butterbier trinken.

Da er stärker war, setzte er sich durch. Mist.

Es war wie immer proppenvoll und kein Tisch war mehr frei. Draco zog mich zu einem Tisch an dem Blaise und – zu meinem Erstaunen – Ginny einträchtig nebeneinander saßen. Na gut, so einträchtig war es nicht. Sie diskutierten mit Händen und Fußen über Quidditch und das lautstark.

„Na ihr beiden Turteltäubchen?"

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden bei Dracos Worten auseinander.

Wir setzten uns zu den zwei, die jetzt betreten schwiegen und bestellten uns Butterbier.

Draco begann wieder über Quidditch zu reden und ich hörte gar nicht erst zu. Stattdessen beobachtete ich die Leute um uns herum.

Es war immer wieder amüsant, was die Leute alles so taten, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten oder angetrunken waren.

Am Tisch neben uns saß Lavender mit den Patil-Zwillingen. Während Lavender nur Augen für Dean am Nachbartisch hatte, führten die Zwillinge lautlos eine hitzige Diskussion. Bestimmt beherrschten die beiden Telepathie.

Dean währenddessen starrte in sein Butterbier. Justin, der ebenfalls an seinem Tisch saß, bewegte ganz leicht seinen Zauberstab. Ich verfolgte seine Blickrichtung und musste laut loslachen. Lavenders Haare verfärbten sich langsam aber sicher bonbonrosa. Justin zwinkerte mir zu und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg.

„Hermione, kommst du?" Überrascht wendete ich meinen Blick ab. Die anderen waren bereits aufgestanden und hatten bezahlt. „Wir wollen ins Schloss zurück."


	8. Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss hörte ich den anderen nicht zu, da sie weiterhin über Quidditch diskutierten. So bekam ich auch den Themenwechsel nicht mit.

„Gehen wir auch hin?"

Hä? Wie, wo, wer, was? Verständnislos schaute ich Draco an.

„Du hast nicht zugehört, oder?"

„Ich habt über Quidditch geredet, warum sollte ich da zuhören?"

„Blaise hat grade erzählt, dass die anderen Slytherins heute Abend eine Party schmeißen und jetzt will er wissen, ob wir auch kommen."

„Was soll ich denn nur unter Slytherins?" Da drauf konnte ich echt verzichten.

„Ah, was, Mione. Ich bin doch auch da! Das wird sicher lustig!" Ginny hatte sich auf der einen Seite bei mir untergehakt und nickte nun bestimmt mit dem Kopf.

„Na gut, aber wenn's mir nicht mehr gefällt gehen wir direkt, Draco, verstanden?"

„Ja, Mama."

Jetzt war es an mir, Draco beleidigt anzuschweigen. Mama, pff, was fällt dem ein …

„Ich brauch was zum Anziehen!"

Wir waren fast am Schloss angekommen, als ich ruckartig stehen blieb.

„Wie, du brauchst was zum Anziehen? Du hast doch was an."

Sichtlich verwirrt schauten mich die anderen an, nur Ginny schien zu ahnen was ich meinte. Das Thema Party war schon seit einer ganzen Weile vom Tisch und es wurde wieder eifrig über Quidditch diskutiert.

„Soll ich dir wieder was vorbeibringen?" Sie schien sich richtig darauf zu freuen. Was zum Teufel hatte sie denn jetzt schon wieder vor? Ich besaß sonst kein dermaßen kurzes Kleid. Soweit ich mich in Ginnys Kleiderschrank auskannte hatte sie allerdings eine Menge davon.

„Ich würde mir mein Outfit für heute Abend gerne selbst aussuchen, allerdings gibt es da ein kleines Problem. Wie bekomme ich Draco in den Mädchenschlafsaal?"

„Wo soll da das Problem sein?" Blaise schaute fragend zu seinem Freund. „Du nimmst ihn einfach mit rein, kannst Ginny ja vorschicken. Nicht das ihr da in irgendetwas Wichtiges reinplatzt."

„Leichter gesagt als getan. Habt ihr schon mal versucht in einen Mädchenschlafsaal zu gehen?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß bei dem Versuch!", grinste Ginny frech.

„Die Treppe verwandelt sich in eine Rutschbahn und bis jetzt hat es noch kein Junge geschafft rein zu kommen."

„Dann müssen wir jetzt alle Geschütze auffahren. Auf zum Gryffindorturm!", rief Blaise enthusiastisch.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg zur Fetten Dame, Ginny murmelte das Passwort und wir traten ein.

Dummerweise war der Gemeinschaftsraum proppenvoll und es wurde urplötzlich mucksmäuschenstill. Alle starrten uns an, schon wieder.

Dean trat aus der Masse hervor und musterte uns eingehend.

„Warum bringt ihr zwei Slytherins mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Malfoy?"

Ich wollte grade zu einer pampigen Antwort ansetzten, als ich stutzte. Zwei Slytherins? Ich wirbelte herum.

„Äh, Blaise, was genau machst du hier?"

„Draco helfen in euren verflixten Schlafsaal zu kommen. Außerdem will ich die Show nicht verpassen."

„Argh. Blaise! Du darfst hier nicht rein!"

„Ja und? Draco auch nicht!"

„Um welche Show geht es denn?", unterbrach uns Dean.

„Draco muss irgendwie in den Mädchenschlafsaal kommen, damit Hermione sich umziehen kann." Blaise schien ganz begeistert von der Idee.

„Und warum braucht sie dabei unbedingt seine Hilfe?"

Bekam hier eigentlich keiner etwas mit? Schnell erklärte ich ihm die Situation. Ich spürte wie ich immer roter wurde. Warum musste auch das komplette Haus versammelt sein?

Dean runzelte die Stirn und musterte die beiden Slytherins. „Na, wenn ihr schon mal hier seid. Dann wollen wir doch mal anfangen!"

Die Masse hatte sich in der Mitte geteilt und gab nun den Eingang zu den Schlafsälen frei.

Kurzerhand fasste Draco mich an der Hand und wollte schnurstracks die Treppe mit mir hinauf. Nach drei Stufen wurde das ganze zur Rutschpartie.

Draco landete auf seinem Po und ich auf ihm. Wenigstens war ich weicher gelandet als er.

„Hat jemand konstruktive Vorschläge?"

Es trat Stille ein, bis ein Erstklässler sich vorsichtig meldete: „Probiert's doch mal mit Wingardium Leviosa."

Gesagt, getan. Ich trat vorsichtig auf die erste Stufe während Ginny und Blaise Draco über mir herschweben ließen. Immerhin schafften wir die Hälfte der Treppe. Dann verwandelte sich diese wieder. Die Landung war relativ unschön, vor allem da Draco voll in mich reinknallte. Ginny und Blaise hatten ihn zu weit von mir entfernt schweben lassen.

Plötzlich schrie Ginny auf: „Ich weiß es, ich hab die Lösung!"

„Na, dann sag schon!" Ich stand auf und rieb mit den Po. Aua.

„Wir müssen Draco hier unten irgendwo festbinden während alle Mädchen dich rauf in den Schlafsaal drücken. Dann schließen wir die Tür hinter dir und können Draco unten losmachen. Durch die Anziehungskraft wird er automatisch hochgezogen – egal ob Stufen oder nicht."

„Ginny, wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das wird ziemlich schmerzhaft. Willst du wirklich da hoch?"

Stur nickte ich.

Tatsächlich ging Ginnys Plan auf. Es brauchte einiges um Draco unten fest zu halten und mich die Treppe hochzuschieben. Dazu kam dieses unerträgliche Kribbeln. Aber wir hatten es doch tatsächlich geschafft und standen nun vor meinem Schrank. Ginny wühlte sich fachmännisch durch meine Klamotten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass alles unpassend wäre.

Schließlich drückte Ginny mir nun doch ihre Sachen in die Hand.

„Na los, zieh schon an!"

Kritisch betrachtete ich die schwarze Hotpants und das rückenfreie Top.

„Sag mal Ginny, warum hast du überhaupt so viele Klamotten dabei?"

Sie lächelte mich nur frech an.

Als ich die Klamotten anhatte, fühlte ich mich etwas unwohl.

„Kann ich so wirklich vor die Tür gehen?"

„Nein!" Ui, Draco konnte auch noch sprechen. Seit wir den Gryffindorturm betreten hatten, hatte er nur einen Satz gesagt. Fühlte er sich unwohl in der Höhle des Löwen? „Du siehst zwar klasse aus, aber dann muss ich den ganzen Abend wieder auf dich aufpassen und dir irgendwelche Kerle vom Leib halten."

„Gut, das ziehst du an, Mione."

Danke, Ginny.

Draco aus dem Turm zu bekommen war wesentlich einfacher. Wir setzten uns hintereinander auf die erste Treppenstufe und rutschten einfach runter.

Wir brachten mein neues Outfit schnell in unser Zimmer und gingen dann zum Abendessen. Ich zog ihn wieder zum Gryffindortisch und setzte mich neben Ginny. Draco schaute zwar etwas missmutig, fing aber doch tatsächlich ein Gespräch mit Dean an. Über Quidditch, wer hätte das gedacht?

Ich war froh, dass weder Harry noch Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen waren. Dass sie aber auch nicht beim Essen waren, bereitete mir Sorgen. Was hatten die beiden jetzt schon wieder ausgeheckt?

Ich stand vor dem Badezimmerspiegel und musterte mich kritisch. Meine Haare hatte ich geglättet und sie fielen mir über die Hälfte des Rückens. So war der rückenfreie Ausschnitt perfekt kaschiert.

Draco stand neben mir. Er war mal wieder perfekt gestylt und zupfte nun seine Haarsträhnen an die richtige Position.

„Ich glaub, ich trau mich so nicht vor die Tür."

Draco schnaufte neben mir, trat dann hinter mich und legte seine Arme um meine Taille.

„Du siehst perfekt aus. So würde ich dich überall hin mitnehmen."

Er verteilte kleine Küsse auf meiner Schulter. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde dahinschmelzen.

„Wir sollten langsam gehen."

Durch einen Geheimgang waren wir ruckzuck in die Kerker gelangt und trafen dort unten auf Ginny, die den Eingang suchte. Sie hatte sich ebenso in Schale geworfen und stieß einen freudigen Schrei aus, als sie mich sah.

„Mione, du siehst klasse aus. Ich wusste doch, dass dir das steht. Und du solltest dir die Haare öfter glätten. Sieht richtig scharf aus!"

Ich sagte nichts dazu. Ich hätte sie eh nicht umstimmen können, also nickte ich nur kurz.

Draco brachte uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Party bereits in vollem Gange war.

Es war grün, es war laut und es war eng. Halb Hogwarts war anwesend und dementsprechend war der Gemeinschaftsraum auch gefüllt.

Draco zog uns an eine improvisierte Bar und bestellte Feuerwhisky und Butterbier.

Blaise gesellte sich zu uns.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die Flaschen leer und wir voll. Naja, nicht ganz, aber gut angetrunken.

„Tanzen?", schrie Draco in mein Ohr. Anders konnte man sich hier nicht verständigen. Ich nickte und wurde auf die Tanzfläche gezogen.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir getanzt hatten, aber irgendwann viel mir ein, dass wir ja zurück in unser Zimmer mussten und die Sperrstunde würde bestimmt bald anfangen.

Ich zerrte Draco mit mir und gabelte unterwegs Ginny auf. Wir hatten noch drei Minuten Zeit.


	9. Die Nacht der Nächte

Wir waren ohne Probleme in unserem Zimmer angekommen.

Jetzt lagen wir angezogen auf dem Bett.

„Draco, ich will noch nicht schlafen gehen."

„Ich auch nicht."

Was wir jetzt allerdings noch machen sollten, wusste keiner von uns.

Wahrscheinlich aus Langeweile begann Draco am Saum meines Oberteils zu spielen. Seine Finger glitten sanft darunter. Strichen über meinen Bauchnabel, legten sich um meine Taille.

Plötzlich war er so nah, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Er kitzelte an meinem Ohr, als Draco sprach: „Ich weiß, was wir machen können."

Doch bevor ich nachfragen konnte, spürte ich seine Lippen sanft auf meinen. Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Schloss meine Augen aber direkt wieder und genoss die zarte Berührung.

Er hob mich hoch und trug mich Richtung Bad. Auf dem Rand des Whirlpool setzte er mich wieder ab. Während meine Gehirnzellen ratterten, was hier eigentlich los war, hatte Draco sich über mich gebeugt um Draco Wasser einzulassen. Ich kam zu dem Schluss mein Gehirn für den Rest des Abends einfach auszuschalten und alles auf mich zukommen zu lassen.

Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Körper und sein Gesicht sanft zu meinem. Wieder berührten sich unsere Lippen. Dieses Mal war es mehr als nur ein Hauch. Seine Zunge glitt über meine Lippen, bat um Einlass. Unsere Zungen spielten miteinander ... dieser Kuss war einfach herrlich.

Dracos Hände schoben sich wieder unter mein Oberteil, schoben es nach oben und zogen es mir schließlich aus. Das ich keinen BH anhatte schien ihn sichtlich zu freuen.

Sein Mund wanderte weiter nach unten. Sachte fuhren seine Lippen meinen Hals entlang, verteilten kleine Küsse auf meinem Schlüsselbein und meinem Dekolleté.

Ich knöpfte sein Hemd auf und zog es ihm fahrig von den Schultern.

Seine Küsse wanderten weiter nach unten bis zum Bund meiner Hose, welche ebenso schnell verschwand wie der Rest meiner Klamotten.

Auch er war schnell ausgezogen und gemeinsam ließen wir uns ins warme, blubbernde Wasser des Whirlpools nieder.

Er zog mich auf seinen Schoß, mein nackter Körper drückte sich gegen seinen, wieder versanken wir in einem endlosen Kuss.

Unsere Hände erkundeten den Körper des anderen und ich spürte deutlich seine Erregung.

Mir ging es nicht besser, in meiner Magengegend kribbelte es verdächtig, ich glühte förmlich und konnte gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Wir saßen bereits eine kleine Ewigkeit im Wasser, als Draco sich von mir löste.

„Ich denke wir sollten die Location wechseln …"

Abgetrocknet und im Bett angekommen machten wir genau da weiter, wo wir aufgehört hatten.

Draco kniete über mir und bedeckte meinen ganzen Körper mit Küssen bis er wieder bei meinem Mund angelangt war.

Ich spürte seine Erregung an meinem Eingang. Er sah mir in die Augen, wie um nach Erlaubnis zu fragen. Ich lächelte ihn an und schloss meine Augen.

Vorsichtig drang er in mich ein.

Wir suchten unseren gemeinsamen Rhythmus während er meine Brüste liebkoste.

Wir schaukelten uns gegenseitig zu einem wahnsinnigen Orgasmus hinauf.

Und es sollte nicht der Letzte dieser Nacht bleiben …

Es musste bereits früher Morgen sein, als wir eng aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen.


	10. Der Morgen danach

Als ich erwachte, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Der Raum war hell erleuchtet und es musste bereits Mittag sein.

Draco hatte seine Arme immer noch um mich geschlungen und ich hatte keine Chance mich zu bewegen.

Zur Untätigkeit gezwungen kreisten meine Gedanken um die letzte Nacht. Ich bereute es nicht, fragte mich aber welcher Teufel mich da geritten hatte. Egal, es hatte sich gelohnt. Auch wenn es ohne Alkoholeinfluss wohl nicht so weit gekommen wäre.

Hinter mir regte sich etwas. Draco schien wach zu werden.

„Guten Morgen, meine Süße", nuschelte er in meine Haare.

„Wohl eher guten Tag, mein Lieber. Es muss schon Mittagessenszeit sein."

Verschlafen drehte er sich um auf die Uhr schauen zu können. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder zurückrollen.

„Mittag ist schon um, wir haben schon halb drei."

Verdammt, hatten wir lang geschlafen. Gut, dass heute kein Schultag war.

„Komm, aufstehen!"

Ich stand bereits vor dem Bett und versuchte Draco aus eben jenem zu ziehen. Er klammerte sich jedoch krampfhaft am Bettlaken fest.

„Ich weiß, wo wir was zu essen her bekommen."

Tja, damit konnte ich ihn locken. Blitzartig stand er neben mir.

„Aber zuerst gehen wir duschen. Wir riechen etwas." Ich rümpfte die Nase und zog ihn hinter mir her.

„Wo bekommen wir denn jetzt noch was zu essen her?", fragte Draco als wir angezogen wieder im Zimmer standen.

„Aus der Küche, woher denn sonst?"

Fragend schaute er mich an.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wo die Küche war. Und das nach fast sechs Jahren.

Als wir in der Küche angekommen waren, kam direkt Dobby auf uns zu. Dass ich Draco dabei hatte schien ihm überhaupt nicht zu gefallen.

„Miss Granger, Dobby freut sich Sie zu sehen. Aber warum bringen Sie den jungen Mister Malfoy mit in die Küche? Dobby mag den jungen Mister Malfoy nicht."

Der junge Mister Malfoy rümpfte die Nase. „Dobby, was machst du hier?"

Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Du bekommst aber auch nichts mit, oder? Harry hat Dobby im zweiten Schuljahr befreit und jetzt arbeitet er hier. Er bekommt Geld und hat Urlaub."

„Er hat was?"

Ich wollte ihn gerade über .R aufklären als Dobby uns fragte, was wir wollten.

„Wir haben bis jetzt geschlafen und hätten gerne etwas Kleines zu Essen."

„Miss Granger hat zusammen mit dem jungen Mister Malfoy geschlafen?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Ich fühlte wie ich rot wurde und nickte nur.

Dobby wuselte davon und kam kurz darauf mit zwei vollbeladenen Tellern wieder. Gierig stürzten wir uns darauf, immerhin war es zwanzig Stunden her, dass wir das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatten.

Anschließend gingen wir in die Große Halle. Ich hoffte Ginny zu sehen, Draco hoffte auf Blaise. Und wir hatten beide Glück. Ginny und Blaise standen in der Eingangshalle und unterhielten sich.

„Hey ihr zwei", begrüßte ich sie.

„Na, ihr Langschläfer. Habt ihr wirklich beide Essenszeiten verschlafen?"

Wieder wurde meinen Wangen rot, beschämt nickte ich.

Ginny fing an zu kichern. „Wir müssen uns morgen unbedingt unterhalten, Mione! Ich will alles wissen!"

„Das willst du immer, meine liebe Ginny."

Während unserem Gespräch tauschten Draco und Blaise vielsagende Blicke.

„Wir wollten uns raus an den See setzen, kommt ihr mit?"

Gemeinsam gingen wir nach draußen und setzten uns unter eine alte Eiche.

Ich platzierte mich wieder auf Dracos Bauch und schaute in den Himmel.

„Schau mal!", rief Ginny plötzlich. Sie lag ebenfalls auf Blaise Bauch und schaute nach oben. „Die Wolke da sieht aus wie ein Kaninchen."

Jetzt schauten auch die Jungs nach oben.

„Da ist eine Schildkröte!"

„Und die sieht aus wie Snape." Sogar die Slytherins mussten lachen. Die Wolke hatte tatsächlich eine gut erkennbare Hakennase.

Wir schauten noch eine ganze Weile in die Wolken und fanden noch mehr Hogwartsbewohner.

Ginny und Blaise diskutierten nun, ob eine riesige Wolke Ähnlichkeit mit Hagrid hatte oder nicht.

„Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

Merlin nochmal. Ich war fast schon wieder eingeschlafen. Wer schrie hier so rum?

Ich hob den Kopf um den Störenfried ausfindig zu machen. Ron kam – rasend vor Wut – den Abhang hinunter gelaufen und zerrte seine Schwester von Blaise weg.

„Ron, lass mich!"

„Wie kannst du nur! Es ist schlimm genug, dass Hermione sich mit diesen Schlangen abgibt! Es …"

Ginny unterbrach ihn. „Nein, Ronald. Es ist mir egal, was du zu sagen hast! Ich mag Blaise und Draco! Du willst mich oder Hermione doch überhaupt nicht verstehen! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Ich stand auf um Ron ebenfalls die Meinung zu sagen.

„Ronald Weasley! Ich weiß, du bist Ginnys großer Bruder und willst nur auf sie aufpassen und sie beschützen, aber du übertreibst. An jedem Freund hast du etwas auszusetzen. Kannst du sie nicht einmal selbst entscheiden lassen? Es ist ihr Leben! Sollte es nicht funktionieren, kannst du ihr dann immer noch eine Predigt halten, aber man lernt aus seinen Fehlern. Wenn man sie jetzt nicht macht, dann irgendwann später. Also lass sie!"

Mittlerweile war auch Harry zu uns gestoßen.

„Komm, Ron. Wenn die Mädels sich beruhigt haben und nicht mehr slytherin-verrückt sind, kommen sie wieder zu uns und alles ist wie vorher. Reg dich deswegen nicht auf, du kennst doch unsere Mädels." Er zog seinen vor Wut schnaufenden Freund hinter sich her den Hügel hinauf.

„Doofer Bruder, jetzt hat er die ganze Atmosphäre zu Nichte gemacht und uns den Nachmittag versaut."

„Ignorier ihn doch einfach. Er wird sich schon beruhigen." Blaise strich ihr über die Arme um sie wieder zu beruhigen.

„Das kann dauern … dabei sind wir noch nicht einmal zusammen."

Ich konnte Ginny gut verstehen. Wenn Ron erfuhr, dass die beiden zusammen wären, würde er wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit ihr reden. Oder zumindest für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr.

Harrys Verhalten gab mir mehr zu denken, als das von Ron. Was war nur mit ihm los, er klang so … distanziert.

Ich würde Morgen mit ihm reden, wenn ich nicht mehr an Draco hing.

Ich legte mich wieder hin und schloss die Augen.

„Draco? Draco, bist du hier?" Argh, was war denn jetzt schon wieder?

Theodore Nott kam den Abhang hinunter.

„Snape will dich sehen. Es ist wichtig. Du sollst sofort zu ihm kommen."

Grummelnd rappelten wir uns auf und machten uns auf den Weg zum Büro der Fledermaus.

Snape war allerdings nicht in seinem Büro, sondern stand davor. Er sah noch griesgrämiger aus als sonst. Das konnte nichts Gutes heißen.

Auf ein Nicken des Professors öffnete Draco die Tür und trat hinein.

Im Büro stand ein großgewachsener Mann mit langen, blonden Haaren.


	11. Unerwarteter Besuch

„Guten Tag, Sohn." Die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy war eiskalt.

„Vater."

Ich traute mich nicht etwas zu sagen. War wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Mr. Malfoy ignorierte mich sowieso.

„Du wagst es, mir mit diesem Schlammblut unter die Augen zu treten?"

„Ja, Vater, denn sie ist meine Freundin."

Er bezeichnete mich als seine Freundin? Wow, so hatte ich da noch gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Aber jetzt war definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt für solche Überlegungen.

„Du nennst dieses Schlammblut deine Freundin? Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Was Miss Parkinson mir geschrieben hat, klang ja schon erschreckend genug. Aber was ich hier sehen muss, übertrifft alle meiner Befürchtungen. Zuerst dachte ich ja, Miss Parkinson würde sich da etwas einbilden um sich wichtig zu machen.

Ich bin erschüttert.

Ich verlange von dir, dass du diese Beziehung sofort beendest. Ich verbiete dir, dieses Schlammblut weiter zu sehen."

„Nein, Vater! Ich werde einmal nicht auf dich hören! Ich mag Hermione, so wie sie ist und egal welches Blut sie hat. Ich werde nächsten Monat volljährig. Dann kannst du mir nichts mehr verbieten!"

„Solange du bei uns im Manor wohnst, machst du auch, was man dir sagt. Sei froh, dass deine Mutter nichts davon weiß."

„Ich bin doch eh die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts!"

„Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, will ich, dass du dieses Schlammblut vergessen hast!"

„Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut!", zischte Draco seinen Vater an und zog mich aus Snapes Büro.

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, zog er mich zur Großen Halle, wo das Abendessen bereits begann. Wir setzten uns zu Blaise an den Slytherintisch.

Draco machte deutlich, dass er nicht über seinen Vater reden wollte.

Leise erklärte ich Blaise, was gerade passiert war.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Mr. Malfoy reagiert gerne über."

Überreagiert? Wenn das mal nicht untertrieben war, wobei er die ganze Zeit komplett ruhig war.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Denk einfach nicht weiter dran."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan.

Mal abgesehen davon musste ich noch mit Draco reden. Also drehte ich mich in die andere Richtung um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Du Draco?"

Er schaute mir in die Augen, wenigstens wurde ich nicht angeschnauzt.

„Du hast da vorhin was gesagt, …"

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig.

„… dass ich deine Freundin wäre …"

Jetzt lächelte er, wenigstens das.

„Sind wir jetzt zusammen?"

Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen. Hatte ich Angst vor einer Enttäuschung? Hätte man mir das vor drei Tagen gesagt, hätte ich ihn ins St. Mungos einliefern lassen, aber jetzt? Was empfand ich eigentlich für ihn? Ich mochte ihn mittlerweile, er war mir ans Herz gewachsen. Aber Liebe?

„Wenn du das willst, meine Süße."

Ich antwortete ihm nicht, weil ich meiner Stimme nicht vertraute. Stattdessen küsste ich ihn einfach.

Ich küsste ihn in der Großen Halle. Vor ganz Hogwarts. Merlin!

Wir lösten uns wieder voneinander und ich aß still mein Essen.

Ich starrte nur auf meinen Teller. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wer das alles gesehen hatte und wer nun zu uns rüber glotzte.

Wieder einmal räusperte sich jemand hinter uns. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht aufsehen, aber als Draco und Blaise gleichzeitig ihre Ellenbogen in meine Seite rammten, blieb mir wohl nichts anderes übrig.

Hinter mir stand kein anderer als Professor Dumbledore persönlich.

„Miss Granger, schön, dass Sie mich beachten", schmunzelte der Direktor. „Ich würde Sie und Mister Malfoy nach dem Abendessen gerne zu mir ins Büro bitten."

Und schon war er auch wieder verschwunden.

Dracos Stimmung hatte sich gebessert, wobei ich vermutete, dass er seine Gefühle einfach nur versteckte.

Kurz darauf machten wir uns auf den Weg zum steinernen Wasserspeier.

„Kennst du das Passwort?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, woher den auch?

Doch der Wasserspeier schwang auch ohne Passwort zur Seite und gab die Treppe nach oben frei.

Ich klopfte oben an die Tür und öffnete nachdem von innen ein „Herein" kam.

„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind. Sie fragen sich sicherlich, warum ich sie herbestellt habe. Es hat mit dem Zaubertrank zu tun, mit dem Sie in Berührung kamen. Ich möchte Sie auf ein paar Nebenwirkungen aufmerksam machen."

Ha, also doch Nebenwirkungen. Ich wusste es doch!

„Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sie sich nicht nur körperlich anziehend finden, sondern auch anders körperlich." Dumbledore schmunzelte über sein … äh Wortspiel. Dieser Mann war schon ein komischer Kauz.

„Ich denke, diese Nebenwirkung ist in der Großen Halle deutlich aufgetreten." Wieder schmunzelte er.

Moment mal … hieß das, wir hatten nur wegen dem Trank mit einander geschlafen? Würden wir uns morgen wieder hassen? Konnte ich ihn jetzt überhaupt noch hassen?

Draco schienen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf zu gehen. Nur im Gegensatz zu mir sprach er sie aus. Am liebsten wäre ich im Erdboden verschwunden.

Dumbledore lachte nur. „Nun, wenn das so ist, dann hat der Trank sie wohl nur zusammengeführt und der Rest kam anscheinend von Ihnen selbst.

So, meine Lieben. Sie dürfen jetzt wieder gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine angenehme Nacht", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Draco und ich machten, dass wir aus dem Büro kamen. Dumbledore war definitiv zu sehr Großvater um solche Gedanken zu haben …

Gemeinsam gingen wir ins unser Zimmer.

„Heute können wir aber nicht so lange wach bleiben. Morgen ist Schule", warnte ich Draco.

Er schien etwas enttäuscht. „Das ist unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht, Süße. Die müssen wir doch genießen."

„Also mir würde es reichen, wenn wir einfach nur Arm in Arm schlafen würden."

Er grummelte etwas, dass sich sehr nach „prüde" anhörte, aber ich ignorierte es einfach. Natürlich hatte ich nichts gegen ein paar Zärtlichkeiten, oder auch ein paar mehr. Ich wollte Draco nur ärgern.

Alles in allem bekamen wir doch nicht so viel schlaf, wie ich gehofft hatte. Aber was sollte ich machen? Wenn er mich mit diesem Blick ansah, konnte ich nicht anders.


	12. Trennung und klärende Gespräche

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Grummelnd quälten wir uns aus dem Bett, sprangen unter die Dusche und machten uns auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken setzten wir uns an den Gryffindortisch zu Ginny.

„Morgen", nuschelte ich zur Begrüßung.

Erst jetzt sah Ginny auf, blickte von mir zu Draco und wieder zurück.

„Was machst du denn hier, Draco?"

Jetzt wechselte ich mit dem Angesprochenen einen Blick. Was meinte Ginny? Sie wusste doch, dass wir zusammenklebten … äh Moment … wir klebten bereits seit 71 Stunden aneinander. Wahrscheinlich konnten wir uns jetzt bereits auseinander bewegen.

Warum fiel mir das erst jetzt ein?

Draco schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Er legte seinen Arm um mich und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Ich will dich nicht loslassen."

Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. „Ich auch nicht, aber irgendwann müssen wir wohl."

Ginny grinste über ihre Müslischüssel während wir schweigend weiter aßen.

Draco jetzt auch nur für zwei Stunden nicht zu sehen wäre eine Qual. Es war erstaunlich wie schnell sich Gewohnheit einstellt und vor allem wie schnell sich die Gefühle für jemanden ändern konnten.

Schweren Herzens musste ich mich jetzt von Draco trennen. Ich hatte Geschichte und Draco Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe.

In der Eingangshalle gaben wir uns einen letzten Kuss und gingen vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auseinander.

Das Kribbeln war weg und wir wurden auch nicht zurück geschleudert. Der Trank wirkte also nicht mehr.

Ich machte mich alleine auf den Weg zum Unterricht von Professor Binns.

Der Klassenraum war bereits aufgesperrt und ich ließ mich neben Harry fallen. Von Ron war – glücklicherweise – noch nichts zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen, Harry."

Er sah mich misstrauisch an. „Morgen, Mione. Bist du Malfoy losgeworden?"

„Nenn ihn bitte nicht Malfoy. Und ja, ich bin ihn losgeworden, aber unfreiwillig. Mir ist egal, was du dazu sagst, aber wir sind zusammen. Bevor du etwas sagst. Du und Ron, ihr seid wie Brüder für mich. Ich will euch nicht verlieren. Ich verlange nicht von euch, dass ihr euch mit Draco vertragt. Es wäre aber nett, wenn ihr ihm gegenüber zumindest höflich seid. Ich …"

„Hermione", unterbrach mich Harry. „Ich finde es in Ordnung. Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, aber wenn du glücklich bist, akzeptiere ich es. Ich hab euch gesehen, wenn ihr zusammen seid. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron das genauso sieht. Aber er wird sich daran gewöhnen. Er wird vielleicht eine Zeit nicht mit dir reden, er wird sauer auf dich sein. Aber er wird sich damit abfinden."

Okay. Harry überraschte mich. Es war klar, dass Ron ausrasten würde, aber dass Harry so ruhig blieb hatte ich nicht erwartet.

Ich freute mich darüber. Überstürmisch umarmte ich ihn.

Harry schaute immer noch verdutzt aus der Wäsche, als Ron sich neben ihn setzte.

Ich wurde ignoriert. Harry hatte Recht, er würde sich wieder beruhigen.

Vor dem Mittagessen traf ich mich mit Ginny im Mädchenschlafsaal.

„So und jetzt erzähl! Ich will alles wissen!" Aufgeregt hüpfte die Rothaarige auf ihrem Bett hin und her.

„Was gibt es groß zu erzählen? Wir sind zusammen."

„Süß!", quiekte sie.

Manchmal konnte Ginny echt klein-Mädchen-mäßig sein, aber so war sie halt.

Ich durfte ihr das komplette Wochenende kleinhaar erzählen. Sie war richtig begeistert.

„Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Blaise?"

„Ähm, … ja …"

Jetzt war Ginny an der Reihe zu erzählen!

„Na los. Jetzt sag schon. Seid ihr zusammen?"

Langsam nickte sie.

Ich fiel ihr um den Hals. In diesem Moment war ich einfach richtig glücklich!

Am Nachmittag saß ich mit Ginny, Draco und Blaise wieder am See und genoss die Sonne. Es war richtig schön warm. Noch konnten wir das Wetter genießen, bevor die Abschlussprüfungen begannen.

Draco gab mir einen Kuss und ich vergaß die Welt um mich herum.


	13. Epilog

~ Epilog ~

Ein gutes Jahr später.

Es konnte nicht besser laufen. Voldemort war besiegt. Wir hatten unseren Abschluss gemacht. In ein paar Wochen würde ich mit Draco zusammen ziehen. Dracos Vater war in Askaban und seine Mutter mochte mich sogar. Ron redete wieder mit mir. Er hatte sogar Blaise als neues Familienmitglied akzeptiert.

„Hey, Mione! Jetzt komm schon, sonst verpassen wir den Hogwartsexpress!" Ginny zog mich am Arm hinter sich her.

„Das ist bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal, dass du Hogwarts siehst. Wenn nicht kommst du mich nächstes Jahr besuchen."

Ich löste mich von dem Anblick und stieg zu Ginny, Draco und Blaise in die Kutsche.

In London angekommen warteten meine Eltern nicht wie erwartet am Bahnhof auf mich.

„Ich hab mit deinen Eltern geredet. Mum fährt uns Morgen zu ihnen."

Was war denn jetzt los? Wir stellten unsere Sachen in das Auto der Malfoys, doch als ich einsteigen wollte, hielt Draco mich zurück.

„Wir fahren noch nicht ins Manor. Ich habe noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich, meine Süße."

Er nahm mich bei der Hand und apparierte mit mir.

Wir landeten in einer kleinen Seitengasse. Von dort führte Draco mich in ein sehr teuer aussehendes Restaurant.

Er hatte einen Tisch reserviert und wir wurden von einem Kellner dahin geführt.

Was wollte er mit mir hier?

Nachdem wir unser Essen bestellt hatten, griff Draco nach meiner Hand. Oh je.

„Hermione. Das letzte Jahr mit dir war fantastisch. Und … jetzt hab ich meinen Text vergessen", stotterte er verlegen.

Ich schwieg ebenfalls verlegen. Ich konnte mir ja denken, was jetzt kam.

„Egal, also was ich dir sagen wollte: Ich liebe dich und möchte gerne meine Leben mit dir verbringen." Er war bei seinen letzten Worten aufgestanden und kniete sich vor mich. Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.

„Hermione, willst du meine Frau werden?"

„Ja, ich will!"

~The End~


End file.
